Where Loyalties Lie
by Antation
Summary: Hermione is made HG and Draco is made HB... The two main characters are HG/DM but chapter 22 has a HP/GW twist to it.
1. The Begnining

AN: We do not own anything that is Harry Potter. Sorry I would love it if we did but we don't.  
  
Where Loyalties Lie  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"The Beginning"  
  
It was finally here, the seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The train had just departed from Platform 9¾ and was now steaming through England's country side. Sounds of talking rang through the compartments as old friends greeted each other and first years introduced themselves to their fellow classmates. However there was one voice that did not float through the air. The voice belonged to Hermione Granger, this year's Head Girl.  
  
Silently, Hermione sat within the compartment, reserved especially for the Head Girl and Boy, and stared out the window, waiting for this year's Head Boy to enter. She was a little upset because she wasn't permitted to sit with her two friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, however, she was equally glad to be away from them. Over the summer the boys were hit by one of the most powerful spells, love. Ron was dating Lavender now, and Harry hooked up with Ron's little sister Ginny. Hermione had to admit that they did make a cute couple, although, the two boys had stopped giving her as much attention ad the normally would.  
  
A depressed sighs escaped her strawberry colored lips as the compartment doors slid open and the Head Boy walked in. "Well, well if it isn't the famous Mudblood Head Girl, moping around in her compartment." The deep and stern voice made Hermione look to the door. "And on the first day of school, I must say, Granger, you've shocked me! I would have thought you'd beaming with joy with this being the first day of school, and you being Head Girl, none the less."  
  
"Stuff it Malfoy. I'm not in the mood to trade insults right now." Hermione replied coldly, keeping her brown eyes away from his intense glare. Feeling his eyes on her, she averted her gaze out the window.  
  
"Aww, what's wrong Granger? Are there no more books left in the world that you could read?" Draco smirked before sitting down near the door, propping his feet on the seat across from him. His black robe was open, exposing his silk shirt, which was also open and his well built chest. He was sure he's get some sort of an insult for that, but none came.  
  
Hermione's eyes were locked on the window and wouldn't move for anything. She never heard Draco's comment or acknowledged him until he waved his hand in front of her face. A soft 'hmm' was her response as she snapped out of her daydream. "Are you feeling alright Granger? You're certainly not yourself today." Although was still cocky she could sense some concern, which she simply ignored.  
  
"I'm tired, that's all." She went back to looking out the window but turned her head back when she felt a strong hand grip her wrist.  
  
"You're a terrible liar Granger! You're holding something, what is it?" Draco's voice was filled with anger, which made her wonder; she stopped worrying as his grip on her tightened to the point of pain.  
  
"Stop it! You're hurting me! Let go Malfoy!" Hermione struggled to free herself from his grasp but not to prevail. Pulling his feet of the seat he leaned closer to her, which frightened her more.  
  
"I'll let go as soon as you tell me what's on your mind. If I'm to live with you for this school year then you'd better learn to answer me when I ask you a question!" His voice was bitter and sent chills up and down her spine. A moment of silence passed between then as his grey eyes stared deeply into hers.  
  
Hermione swallowed hard as she blinked her attention to the floor. "Harry and Ron don't seem to notice me anymore now that they have girlfriends." She tried her hardest to keep her voice calm but her fear and abandonment prevailed.  
  
Another chilling silence was between them before he released his grip on her and sat back in his seat. "Maybe for the best." His voice was softer than he intended.  
  
"What's the supposed to mean?" Hermione asked with a calm questioning tone.  
  
"You're always hanging around with those two. Lord Voldermort is rising and it doesn't look good to be the best friend to his worst enemy." Draco scolded roughly while directing his attention to the door.  
  
"And you expect me to stop being friends with them and worship that thing you call a Lord?" Hermione's voice now carried its own swell of anger as she brought her full attention down upon Draco, while leaning forward in her seat. She expected to be simply told to shut up but what happened next scared her nearly to death.  
  
Draco grabbed her throat and forced her backwards, pressing himself almost to her body. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek as she gasped desperately for air. "Don't you ever insult Lord Voldermort like that again or I will not hesitate to kill you. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
She nodded as best she could as she helplessly stared up at his handsome face.  
  
*Why must Dumbledore plague me with making Malfoy the Head Boy? He's so mean, cruel and handsome. 'Mione! What are you thinking don't you dare let him get to you! You are Head Girl and he. he is cute. stop that he is Head Boy, don't cause any problems this early in the year.*  
  
*Stupid Moodblood! She'll see the ways of darkness soon enough!*  
  
The rest of the train ride was left in utter silence, Hermione kept her eyes focused on the quickly moving countryside while Draco had his eyes locked on his book: Transfiguration: One Step Further. The silence was broken only once with the lady coming around with the trolley.  
  
Time passed swiftly and night had set in. Hermione hadn't even noticed the train had stopped until Draco kicked her foot. "Come on Granger, Professor McGonagall wants us up in the Great Hall first."  
  
Tightly holding her robe around her she followed Draco off the train. She felt like a puppet, or a lost puppy, following him like that. With her mind occupied again she wasn't watching where she was walking and walking into Draco. "Watch it Granger."  
  
Hermione muffled a sorry before climbing into the black pumpkin shaped carriage. The bumpy ride was rather short and silent. Hermione kept her eyes focused out the window again trying her hardest to avoid the deadly glare that Draco was giving her. She could almost feel his eyes going up and down her body, watching her every move.  
  
Within no time at all the carriage arrived at the school. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape greeted the two and hurried them into the Great Hall where all the teachers were. Draco and Hermione were seated at the special table, just to the right of the Head Table which was made just for the Head Boy and Girl.  
  
Their table was well decorated in an amazing assortment of colors. The two had no time to notice this or marvel at it because their fellow class mates started to file in and sat at the respectable houses. Not soon after the first years began to come in lead by Professor McGonagall, all of which were marveling at the ceiling which was bewitched to look like the night sky with floating candles.  
  
The first years were sorted then sat with their house; Gryfindor, the ones with the brave heart, daring nerve, and good manners, Hufflepuff, who are loyal, patience and true to the end, Ravenclaw who have the smarts needed to win in the forum, and then there is the dreaded Slytherin, who are deadly to the core.  
  
"Welcome to the start of another new term. First, and foremost I must stress that the forest is strictly forbidden! I also regret to inform you that due to some disturbing happenings lately all trips to Hogsmeade are canceled, for the time being." All the students permitted to go groaned. "No student is allowed to leave Hogwarts' ground. But now on a lighter note, I'd like to introduce this years Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy, from the house of Slytherin and Hermione Granger, from the house of Gryfindor." The Great Hall erupted with cheers and applauds. "Now with our any further hesitation, let's eat." With a wave of his hand the four tables filled with a large assortment of food and drinks.  
  
Dinner was soon over and the prefects were escorting the first years to their houses. Professor McGonagall led Draco and Hermione to their own private common room. She stopped in front of the painting and said "Monkin" and they watched the painting swing open revealing a huge common room.  
  
Draco and Hermione followed Professor McGonagall into the room. "This is your common room. You each have your own bedroom and one bathroom." She motioned to the rooms ad they were said. "I hope you two will be able to get along."  
  
"Don't worry Professor we will. Won't we Draco?"  
  
"Not with one bath room." Hermione threw a glare toward him. "Ummm. yes Professor we will get along I promise." He added a quiet "Somehow" to himself.  
  
"What was that Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Nothing Professor." 


	2. The Surprise

AN: we still do not own these chars!!!!! Too bad!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"The Surprise"  
  
McGonagall nodded and walked out of the painting, leaving Draco and Hermione alone. "Get this straight Malfoy, just because you made Head Boy and I naturally am Head Girl, doesn't mean I have to like you outside public view!"  
  
"Like I would want to be friends with a Mudblood?"  
  
* That name, I hate it yet I. * Her thought was cut short when Draco began to speak.  
  
"I'm going to my room, don't bother me unless someone really important needs me." Draco began to walk across the room as Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Malfoy.on the portrait, Dumbledore made it our favorite animals. Mine's the monkey so what's with the dolphin?" Hermione was right, their portrait that hung in place as a door was of a jungle scene for half, with palm trees of the greenest color and a talking monkey, swinging on a tree branch holding a banana. The upper right half, cut diagonally, was an ocean scene with a small island in the distance along with a jumping, talking dolphin.  
  
"The dolphin." His voice cracked and his tone became quiet. "The dolphin is my animal." He turned to look at her a moment. "If you tell anyone, you will regret ever coming to Hogwarts."  
  
"The dolphin is what?" She looked slightly confused.  
  
"My favorite animal."  
  
"Say that again?"  
  
"Dolphins are my favorite animals."  
  
"I'm sorry, I think my hearing is going or something, can you please spell it out?"  
  
"I'm saying I like dolphins. D. O. L. P. H. I. N. S!" Draco, now annoying at Hermione, was screaming at her.  
  
"You're a fucking pansy!" She couldn't help but taunt and laugh at him. * Who would think Draco Malfoy likes dolphins? *  
  
"You take that back Mudblood! Take that back right now!!"  
  
"But Malfoy, you know everyone would want to know how much you love dolphins." Hermione, while laughing, ran around the white leather couches, then around the round table in the center of the room, and finally to her bed room, slamming the door shut behind her. Draco was left by himself, unable to respond to her last comment from her insane laughter.  
  
Were you flirting with Draco? Yes, you were! And with Draco Malfoy of all people!! Your worst enemy! Stop it before it goes too far!  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
* That little scum! How dare she taunt me like that! But wait, that last sentence. Was she flirting with me? NO! GOD NO! Of course she wouldn't! You're losing it Draco, get a hold of yourself! *  
  
"I'm taking a shower now.Don't bother me while I'm in there."  
  
"You think I want to see you more than I have to Malfoy?"  
  
Draco grinned at the thought and walked to the bathroom. He opened the well trimmed door an stood there a moment, shocked at the size and luscious design. The black and white tiled, marble floor stretched across the entire octangular room , the tub was shaped just like the room itself and was situated right in the center of the room. The toilet and sink were on opposite sides of the door, glazed with a white marble texture. Along alternating walls there were shelves with vases and flowers in it.  
  
"Wow, Dumbledore knows how to give us everything!" Draco said to himself before he turned on the cold water. He removed his clothes, throwing them off to one side and got in the tub as he began to relax, and to think to himself for a little while.  
  
Not long after Draco left Hermione, she walked to her bed and sat down. She looked around her room and wondered how she would put up with Draco for an entire year. * This year won't go by fast enough. So far the only thing good that happened so far is me becoming Head Girl. But why did Draco have to be Head Boy? *  
  
She sighed and laid back. With her eyes now closed she began to drift off into a light slumber.until that is, she heard a scream from the bathroom, sounding like a girls.  
  
She jumped off her bed and ran to the bathroom. "Draco.? Was that you?"  
  
"Did it sound like me?"  
  
"No, it sounded like a girl Draco."  
  
"Well then, it wasn't me.What in bloody hell do you want now Granger?"  
  
"I want to know who screamed. Is there anyone in there with you?"  
  
"No, just me. Why do you care who screamed?"  
  
"Because you scared me.I was half asleep. Draco! It was you!! You scream like a.a GIRL!!!"  
  
"I swear to you Mudblood, it wasn't me! I don't scream like a girl and honestly, I don't scream period. And if you thought it was me, then you are badly mistaken."  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
* This is great, Malfoy screams like a girl! Wait till the whole school hears about this! *  
  
Draco's POV  
  
* This girl is a little crazier than I thought. *  
  
The door slowly opened as Draco stepped out wearing a towel only. "If you don't mind shut your gawking mouth and moving out of my way so I could change back into my clothes."  
  
"No.walk around me." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Move!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Move or I take it you just was to stand here all day, looking at my sexy body?" Draco gave a cocky smirk.  
  
"I'm not moving, and your sexy body? That's a laugh and a half!" * Stop flirting!! You can't like him; he's your enemy! Just don't give in. Don't show him you're weaker than him! *  
  
"Mudblood, do you know what you're doing?"  
  
"Of course! I'm standing here fighting with you, towel boy!"  
  
"Towel boy?" * She must enjoy the sight. *  
  
"You have no right to call me that!"  
  
"Like you have no right to call me Mudblood?"  
  
"I have every right Mudblood.Muggle child!"  
  
Now standing tow to tow, their noses nearly touching, Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione on the lips. When he realized what he did he pushed her away, making her fall to the floor.  
  
She lay there a moment on the floor, looking at him. "Why did you just do that?"  
  
"Do what?" He walked around her and then to his room.  
  
"You just kissed me!!" She sat up. "Then pushed me away!" * Why'd he do that? I should wipe my lips.but damn he's a good kisser. NO! Ignore him! *  
  
"I did not!" * I'll play with her a little I think. * "You kissed me." He turned back to face his room and walked in, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
* Why did you do that Draco! To shut her up! That's it! She'll be thinking about that for a while now. Maybe I should use her.to get to Potter and Weasley. Lord Voldermort would be very pleased! *  
  
She muttered something to herself then stood up, looking at his door. "I'm taking my own shower now!" She walked in and marveled at the size and beauty. She turned the water on then looked at the pile of clothes on the floor.  
  
* Pig, doesn't even know how to clean up his own clothes. * She walked over to them and kicked them to the wall. * I give him credit he at least wears boxers. * She grinned then walked back to the tub as she undressed. The tub wasn't full yet so she added some bubble bath to the water then got in.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "What do you want Malfoy? I didn't bother you while you were in here." The door slowly creaked open.  
  
Hermione turned around to look at who had just entered. "Malfoy.What do you want?" Her jaw dropped when she saw that no one was there. "Malfoy.?"  
  
Authors Note- Well, I hope you're enjoying our story IM Nikky at DanceDiva0686. Thank you for the reviews, and don't be afraid to flame us. I personally like criticism. 


	3. The Forgivness

Chapter 3  
  
"The Forgiveness"  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione got out of the tub, pulling on her white fluffy bath robe on she took a few steps towards the door. "Who's there? What do you want?" She glanced around. "Malfoy come out here now! I'm not fooling around."  
  
Draco stepped out of his room and walked into the bathroom wearing his black jeans and no shirt. Hermione's jaw dropped when she looked at him. "What's with the screaming?"  
  
"It's nothing." She turned away as Draco did the same. He walked casually to his room and got out his shirt when he heard Hermione scream again. He ran from his room back to where she was and noticed a man holding Hermione by the throat with a dagger and a hand over her mouth.  
  
"That's where you are wrong Granger, it is something..." His grin widened with each word spoken. "I told you once Granger, you can not fight him!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy, leave me alone with the girl." When the man spoke his voice was raspy and cracking.  
  
"I was told by my father, who I may add is the highest person under the Lord that I could watch anything that happened to her." He left his position and leaned against the door frame.  
  
"I do not defy the Lord with what I say, I was told there is no one to watch this and if there is then kill them. Now, leave." Draco stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Shut the door on the way out too." Draco left the room like he was told. "Nod if I am correct, you are Hermione Granger.  
  
*Should I nod, should I tell him the truth? Why did Malfoy leave me here? Sometimes I hate him but don't hate him.* She tried to scream but his grip was too tight. She couldn't fight him, she gave in and nodded.  
  
"Good girl. I would have you tell me why you refuse to join my Lord, but that would mean you would have to talk and then you might scream and ruin all this. You can not fight him; he is stronger than anything you could imagine. Join him and his people!"  
  
She shook her head no as the man pushed the dagger deeper into her throat, making a small trickle of blood. She tried to scream again but there was no use. "Join him!" she couldn't refuse him anymore she nodded her head yes.  
  
*Why did you do this? Why did you give in? Stupid, you gave in because you didn't want to die. Lucky you now say something before he leaves!*  
  
The man removed his hand from her mouth. "You won't be much of help but you could bring Lord Voldermort Potter and Wesealy."  
  
"Only on one condition." She gasped out between every exhausted breath.  
  
"No, it's all or nothing."  
  
"One thing, I do everything for Malfoy only. and I can't bring my friends to death."  
  
"Lord Voldermort is only one person." *'Mione, this isn't what you were thinking of!!!*  
  
"I know but I help Malfoy first, I tell him everything."  
  
"Deal with me but when the Lord hears about it your hide will be the one dead." The man disappeared leaving his mark; the mark of death upon everything that will eventually touch, a deep cut diagonally down on the upper arm, pointing inward to the body. Hermione not ready for the sudden disappearance hit the wall hard and sank to the ground. "Granger?" Draco called through the door. "Granger. what happened?" There was silence so think a finger nail could cut it then pierced with a sob coming from inside. "Hermione. NO!"  
  
He couldn't stand it, if the man was in there or not, Draco busted the door open and ran to Hermione's side. He couldn't believe he let her alone with that man. He looked her over, her face first and wiped her tears away then looked at her arm. The arm of her robe was hued the color of crimson from the blood running down her arm. "Hermione, what happened to you?"  
  
"I gave in. I gave in. he would have. killed me if I didn't give into him." Hermione glanced at her arm and ran her fingers over it. "He cut me. and left"  
  
"Told you there was no way you could resist him!" Draco mentally kicked himself. *You oaf! That was not the thing to say to her now!*  
  
"I was going to refuse him like I should have. I did it all for. for you." Draco dumbfounded stared at her disbelieving what she just said.  
  
*Did she say for me? There is no way anyone could give in for me, why would she do that?* "You did it for who?"  
  
"I wasn't going to give in. You know I would rather die then go to your side but. there was only one thing going through my mind." Her head dropped along with her eyes, they fell directly to the floor. "I couldn't stop thinking of what you would have done if you stayed. I did it for you and only you."  
  
*She thought of me? Maybe this will be easier than I though.* "I'm so. sor." He turned away ad she looked up at him.  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"So. so." he sat down on the ground next to her and took her hand into his. "Back when I heard of this plan I thought this was the best thing. I would be right up there with my father but now that you're hurt I don't want any of this to continue. I want to say I'm sor. but it won't come out."  
  
"Sorry?" She looked at him in a way she never looked at him before. "Draco." She smiled warmly. "I forgive you." *What did you do that for? He turned you against everything you believed in! You trusted him.*  
  
*That easy? I left her to that sorry excuse of a man, how can she forgive me?* "You promised yourself to Lord Voldermort, do you know what you are getting into?"  
  
".No." Hermione looked down as Draco took her into his arms. "I did it for you. and I didn't want to die yet."  
  
"I thought it was really only for me." He picked her head up until his eyes met hers. "Don't worry, I would have done it for the same reasons too." He wiped the single tear that ran down her face. "Lets get you to Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"I'm fine I don't need her." She glanced down. "I don't want to move yet." She found comfort in his arms, a comfort that no one else would ever be able to give her. She knew every time she would need something or needed to be comforted he would be there. *What's with you 'Mione? I thought you would rather die before ever giving into Vold. Lord Voldermort? What has this boy, this handsome, caring boy done to you? If you still talked to Harry and Ron, what would they say to you?* 


	4. Halloween Ball

Chapter 4  
  
"The Halloween Ball"  
  
The Halloween Ball was less then a week away, and was the talk of the school. The Professors all agreed that the students, if they wished, might wear Muggle clothing. Everyone was looking forward to going, except Hermione Granger. She couldn't find a date, to start, and was too paranoid that Lord Voldermort would want something from her.  
  
Reading her book "Prophecy," by the fireplace she released a small sigh. She wanted to go to the dance, but she'd never go alone. Becoming too distracted by her thoughts she closed the book and let it slide off her lap to the floor. Glancing around the room once she settled in her chair more to relax when a small breeze washed over her skin. Quickly turning her head, she noticed Malfoy standing next to her.  
  
With a cocky smirk he spoke up. "There's a shocker, Hermione Granger doesn't want to read."  
  
Hermione shifted in her seat and faced the other direction, giving no response. She figured if she ignored him long enough that he might actually leave her alone. Instead, he moved to the other side of the chair and knelt down to be eye level with her. "You're moping again, why?" He kept his voice calm; he had to remember that she was working for the same Lord he was now.  
  
"Does it matter that much to you?" Hermione replied while leaning her head against the back of the chair, keeping her sad gaze on his cold one.  
  
"It's just annoying with you sitting here everyday barely saying a word to anyone. Why?" Draco lean on the arm of the chair as he soften his gaze on her.  
  
"Why would anyone want to converse with people that they are being forced to work with?" Her voice was barely above a whisper but it sounded like a painful cry.  
  
"You're still hung up on that?" - It came out more roughly than intended - "Listen Hermione, *Did you just call her Hermione?* I meant Granger, you probably won't have to do anything for him. If anything you'll just have to stay away from Potter and Weasley. I know how much you despise them now because you never talk to them anymore at all." Draco stopped there because he knew it was hurting her. Swiftly, he changed the subject. "What do you plan on wearing to the ball this weekend?"  
  
Hermione lifter her head and stared into her gray eyes. "I'm not going."  
  
"But, why? You're Head Girl, you have to go!"  
  
Hermione stood up from the chair, repeating. "I'm not going!" There was a shaking quiver in her voice as she slammed the door to her room shut.  
  
Draco sat there a few seconds, contemplating what to do. Finally, he stood up and walked to her bedroom room with her ear leaning close to the door. He knocked. "Granger?" The only thing he heard in response through the door was a few muffled sobs. "Granger?" Draco opened the door slowly, the room was fairly dark but he could see Hermione's figure sprawled across the bed, with her face stuffed against her pillow.  
  
She leaned her head to one side to speak "Go away Malfoy." Draco cringed at that name, but he wasn't about to go away. Without responding he walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Draco's voice carried a softness that she had never heard before.  
  
Shutting her eyes tightly for a moment she spoke again. "I still talk to Harry and Ron but we're not friends anymore. We got into a fight and they accused me of being jealousy and being snotty! And.and I know something that might help He-.Lord Voldermort."  
  
Draco nodded in the darkness as he ran a finger down her cheek, removing a tear. "If you want to tell me, you may. Then you could think of it as helping me and not Lord Voldermort." The suggestion was worth a try.  
  
Hermione tiredly sat up in bed and looked down at the covers as she gained the courage to say what she was about to. "Harry and Ron.plan on sneaking out to go Hogsmeade during Christmas break.to see Sirius. The two will be alone and no one else but me knows they'll be gone." Hermione put a cold hand to her forehead to ease a dizzy spell that was swelling within her.  
  
Draco was silent a moment before repositioning himself on the bed next to Hermione. He placed his own arm around her gently so he wouldn't startle her. Still sobbing, Hermione looked up at him. "Remember, you're doing this for me." Although the words sounded cold, they were comforting to her. Tiredly she rested her head on his shoulder, not responding to his comment.  
  
"Now then, why aren't you going to the Ball?"  
  
"Because," Hermione sniffed "I have no date and I rather die than be mocked by Harry and Ron and their girlfriends."  
  
"Well, I'm not going with anyone either, and since we're Head Boy and girl, maybe we should go together?"  
  
Hermione sat up straight and pulled away from him slightly. * What is he thinking? Though it would be nice to go with a date, even if it is Draco. * "Okay." Her voice almost squeaked, but she managed to keep her normal tone. Even in the darkness which hung in the room she thought she saw a small smile on his lips.  
  
"Good." With that, Draco left.  
  
The rest of the week dragged on rather slowly, but Saturday night finally arrived. Draco stood in the common room in is Halloween costume, which was a vampire, tapping his foot lightly, waiting for Hermione to emerge from her room  
  
"Umm on Err moany." Draco removed his vampire teeth. "Come on Hermione!"  
  
"All right already!" Hermione shouted back through her closed door. Hermione opened the door and Draco gasped slightly at the sight of her entering the common room. She was dressed in the classic TinkerBell costume, covered in a light coat of glitter. The dress was short and fashioned like a pirates outfit, tinted with a mint green color. Sparkling, see through wings were glued to the back of the costume as well.  
  
"I must say.Muggle characters are decently dressed." Draco gave a cocky smile as he pushed his black cloak over his shoulders, revealing a silk white shirt trimmed with lace and small ruffled. It was left completely open to hang freely over his tight black pants.  
  
"Decent? Their terrible! It's no wonder five and six year olds dress like sluts." Hermione commented as she tugged lightly on the bottom of her skirt.  
  
"Well, that's a Muggle problem, not yours, now let's go." Draco pulled his cloak back over his shoulders as he exited the room. Hermione simply and quietly followed him.  
  
The tables in the Great Hall were pushed to the side wall to make a place for dancing. The teacher's table, along with the Head Boy and Head Girl's table, was left where they were. The ceiling was enchanted to look like a dark, cloudy sky, with a full moon lingering behind the clouds. Students such as Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender had already arrived by the time Draco and Hermione graced the Halloween Ball with their presence. Hermione gave them all a cold glance, but was stopped by Draco's soft hand snaking around her waist, pulling her in the opposite direction.  
  
"Come on, ignore them." He whispered quietly in her ear.  
  
Hermione sighed as she brushed away and headed towards the wall while a soft hum of music began to fill the air. Draco stood where he was a moment before walking to stand directly in front of her. "Don't let them get to you." He whispered as both his arms wrapped around her, pulling her towards him.  
  
She was like a doll in his arms, she didn't resist him. Instead, she willing went into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder, giving a content sigh.  
  
No words passed between them as they swayed back and forth to the soothing music, within no time the song had ended, but Hermione refused to leave his arms, they were just so comforting to her  
  
"Hermione?" Draco's voice broke her silent reverie.  
  
"Hmm?" she sighed softly with her eyes lightly closed.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"I just want to forget the world for a while." Hermione's words shocked Draco a bit; he wasn't planning on that being her response. But then again, he understood them. Hermione was lonely on the inside, and seeing Ron and Harry as they were made her want to crawl into a deep hole and die. She had a right to feel that way at times, everyone did.  
  
Draco nodded slightly with a sigh as his arms tightened around her, lifting her off her feet.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing?" Startled, Hermione lifted her head off his shoulder.  
  
"I'm taking you away from the world." Was all he said as he carried her out of the Great Hall. Down one of the many corridors, Draco turned, and stepped outside onto a small, stone balcony. He gently set her back down, letting her stand without the aid of his arms.  
  
An awkward silence past between them before Draco turned to look out toward the lake. A quiet sob caught his attention and he turned back around to face Hermione, who had her face in her hands. She was crying to herself.  
  
Draco placed his hands on her arms. "Why are you crying?" his tone was a bit on the harsh side, but he made up for it when he pulled her into his arms. She didn't even need to respond, he knew she was going through some hard times. Soothingly, he ran his hand through her hair, but even he did not know why.  
  
~*Draco's POV*~  
  
* Why are you comforting her, Malfoy? You should mock her weakness! Not take pity on her!.but wait, she does work for Lord Voldermort. That's probably the cause of her grief. Then again, I can't 'try' to comfort her, that would make her weaker, more vulnerable. There you go again, why do you care so much about her? *  
  
"Thank you." It was barely a whisper but Draco heard it. With that calmness in her voice Draco knew he could care for her, he wanted to care for her. However, he'd have to wait for a better time to tell her that.  
  
A cool night breeze blew, causing Hermione to shiver a little. Immediately, Draco removed his cloak and wrapped it around her. Next, he easily lifted her into his arms, where he carried her back towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Do you want to go back in?"  
  
"No!" She squirmed in his arms, clinging to his open shirt, like something was going to attack her if she re-entered the Great Hall.  
  
"All right, all right! Relax. I'll take you back to the room." Draco replied as he turned down a different corridor, back to their common room.  
  
It didn't take long for them to reach their room, and by that time Hermione was nestled comfortably within Draco's arms.  
  
Gently, Draco laid Hermione down on the couch and glanced to the coffee table which had a wide assortment of foods. "Hungry?" Draco asked as he lifted her legs up, sat down, then laid her bare legs over his own.  
  
"Not really. I'm content with - ." Hermione stopped her sentence and blushed a little at what she planned on saying.  
  
"Content with what?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this but I'm content being with you." Hermione averted her eyes to the floor for a moment, and when Draco didn't respond, she looked back to him. The words must have done something to him because he seemed to be lost in thought.  
  
Hermione kicked her feet a little, and brought Draco out of his reverie. "What?" was the only thing he said before he looked down to her.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Draco nodded a little as he removed himself from under her legs. In silence he crossed the room to his bedroom, where he closed the door. Hermione was left to wonder what was going through his mind. 


	5. The Start of Christmas Vacation

Chapter 5  
  
"The Start of Christmas Vacation"  
  
Hermione was letting herself slip from the reality plane as the winter months started to set in. the sudden mood swing in Hermione caused Draco to wonder constantly what she was thinking. Although she kept silent and to her studies, appearing to be happy, Draco saw a sadness in her eyes that even he could feel in his soul.  
  
The Christmas Vacation was starting a little earlier this year, on December 21st, because the 24th was a Monday. With Friday off as well, the student would have that weekend plus one additional week to themselves.  
  
Almost all the students planned on going home for the vacation except those few who would stay at the school. One such student was Hermione Granger, and it appeared that she'd be entirely alone because Draco Malfoy intended to return to his family.  
  
Hermione wasn't too bothered by the thought. The only thing that was a major concern was that Harry and Ron planned on sneaking to Hogsmeade sometime during the break when they returned from Ron's house. With most of the students gone home for the entire break their presences would not be missed. But even still, Hermione couldn't help but feeling a little guilty about telling Draco her ex-friends intended plan. A feeling that was quite visible on her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco stormed around his room, gathering a few things to take home with him. Thoughts were raging through his head while tossing two black, sleeveless shirts into his backpack.  
  
* Why do I let her plague my mine like she does! I could easily ruin her life, and show her she has no control over me. And you can't love her Draco not even like her in the slightest way! Your father would not allow such a thing. A pureblood and a Mudblood, HA! You have to be stronger than her Draco. Hell, you are stronger than her! I have to make her think I despise her, hate her. She cannot love me! As much as it'll hurt her.it has to be done. *  
  
Draco finished gathering his things and glanced at his cupboard, where he saw the small box wrapped neatly with green paper and silver ribbon. It was Hermione's Christmas present to him. He smirked slightly. * Only because McGonagall made us get something for the other. *  
  
Draco pulled on a very baggy, black shirt and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Stepping over to the cupboard be lifted the gift up and slid his fingers beneath the paper folds, tearing them with great ease. Under the neat wrapping was a tiny, white box. Draco turned it over in his hands, inspecting it a moment before actually opening it to reveal its contents.  
  
A silver chain, glazed with a light coat of diamond dust for shine laid within the box. Removing the chain from the box, and setting the box down on the cupboard again, he'd examine the chain before he'd unlatch it and put it on his neck. Draco was embarrassed to admit it but he loved the chain, and would wear it always.  
  
Leaving the paper and the box where it was, he exited his room, closing the door behind him. He spied Hermione sitting in her chair, watching the fire roar before her. Draco paused a moment and watched her with lust filled eyes. Shaking his head back to his senses he began walking towards the portrait that signified the door to their common room, however, he stopped for a second.  
  
Without turning around he reached into one of the pockets on his backpack, pulling out a small box with red paper wrapped around it and a golden ribbon along with a small card. Using a levitation spell, Draco tossed it lightly over his shoulder so it floated over to Hermione and landed neatly in her lap.  
  
By the time she turned around.he was gone.  
  
Hermione admitted to herself, finally, that he did leave her alone, and for Christmas, but she had to accept that fact. Slowly, she unwrapped her gift and opened the small box. Inside was a small golden charm bracelet with a small plate on it with the inscriptions "H.G."  
  
It was then that she opened and read the words on the card that came along with the gift. Hermione couldn't decide what hurt more, the card or being stabbed in the heart with a dagger.  
  
Dear Granger,  
  
Lucky for you McGonagall made us get gifts for each other, otherwise you'd be getting absolutely nothing from me. Purebloods should never have to get Mudbloods anything, no matter what the occasion is. If you thought any different then you sure are a very stupid Mudblood!  
  
Malfoy  
  
Hermione could almost here the laugh coming from his lips with every word. There was only one thing she could do now to ease the swelling pain within her heart. She tore the card up into little pieces and tossed them into the fire as she softly began to cry to herself.  
  
The Christmas break was going to be a long, sad one this year for her. She had absolutely no one to share the holiday with, and yet nothing could prepare her for what was to happen as a few certain students began returning from their break.  
  
AN: Sorry it's so short, there was seriously nothing to be written about over the full Vacation except Hermione moping around. Next chapters should be longer. 


	6. Getting Deeper

Chapter 6  
  
"Getting Deeper"  
  
The Great Hall was still decorated from Christmas, being it was only the day after. Harry and Ron walked in and marveled at the size of the tree they had this year. Every year the tree seemed to grow. It seemed if Hagrid, the keeper of the grounds, went out and found a bigger more extravagant tree. "I wish mum could get a tree like that. Actually any real tree would do." Ron heaved a heavy sigh.  
  
"Christmas wasn't bad, and the tree you had. it was kinda cool. I've never seen a tree like that."  
  
"What I had was a pipe cleaner tree that my sister made when she was little and the only way she got them was because dad went on a Muggle raid."  
  
"Pipe cleaners. that's what they're called, Aunt Petunia never let me use them... I couldn't remember that they were. And your sister, she seemed proud of it." Both Harry and Ron laughed at the comment. The whole statement of Ginny being proud of the tree was a joke, she wished and wanted to get rid of it, even attempted to get rid of it. "Let's go see if Sirius wrote back."  
  
They ran the whole way up to the common room and to the boy's dormitories. They ignored their trunks, which were waiting at the foot oh their beds; they went right to Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, who had a letter addressed to Harry and Ron.  
  
Harry picked up the letter and opened it and read it out loud after he made sure the coast was clear. "Dear Harry and Ron, I sent this letter here because you said you were leaving Ron's house and should arrive back here shortly. I need to tell you something at Hogsmead that could not be discussed through a letter. So I can't wait to see the both of you in Flourish and Blotts on December 27th. I'll be there at noon, if I can't make it then or plans change then, even though we already planned this, send me an owl." They both look at each other. "If you can't make it either, then send an owl very quickly! You know this will mean you'll have to sneak out of school, but we won't have a problem with that, will we? See you then, Snuffles."  
  
Harry ran to the desk with Ron trailing not far behind. He grabbed his quill, piece of paper, and an ink well. "Dear Snuffles, We can't wait to see you and tell you about what has happened to us over the vacation! It's Flourish and Blotts on December 27th at noon. Love Harry." He set the quill down.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm going too!" Ron grabbed the quill and signed his name. "Better." He nodded once then looked at Harry. "When are the girls coming back?"  
  
"Ginny told me not until the have to which is not long, but they won't be here to see us disappear tomorrow into Hogsmead. Which is very good for us, you know how they get when we plan on sneaking out." Ron nodded as Hedwig flew off out the window with the letter to Sirius.  
  
"We should go see Hermione; we haven't talked to her in a while. You think she'll be mad at us?"  
  
"Why would she be mad?" The both of them shrugged their shoulders and then headed towards Hermione's room. It took them no to long to get there, neither of them knew the password so Ron yelled. "Hermione, let us in please!"  
  
Ron never knew what hit him, but it was the portrait that swung open and clobbered him right in the chest. "What do you two want? I'm busy right now."  
  
Hermione stood there waiting for a response for one of them with her arms crossed across her chest.  
  
"Busy with Malfoy? I honesty do not see what kindness you see in him.?" Harry spat out before Ron could object.  
  
"He maybe Draco," She smiled, "but he is standing right behind you." Draco stepped up right behind the two boys and dropped his backpack. It landed with a loud thud.  
  
"'Hermione dear, I thought you told me that you didn't like these two always following you around and you don't like them as friends anymore."  
  
"You know what Draco, you are right. I shouldn't be socializing with the likes of them two." Draco walked into the common room and plopped down on a couch, while Hermione was still outside fighting with Harry and Ron. "I mean you are Harry Potter, the boy who lived, yeah it's cool being a friend sometimes but I feel more like a groupie. and Wesley, well you. you are just another Wesley, red haired, freckled Wesley."  
  
"Hermione! What was that. that just came out of your mouth? And how could you agree with him and be his friend? We only came here to tell you we're back but not for long, we're leaving For Hogsmead to see Snuffles tomorrow, and don't expect to see us all day we're staying over night."  
  
"Why are you going to see him? You know we're not allowed to leave Hogwarts and all trips to Hogsmead are forbidden. The whole me and Draco being friends, one it's none of your damned business who I'm friends with and two he's a better friend than you every have been and ever will be!"  
  
The picture shut as Hermione turned and ran into her room. Draco noticed it and first watched her slightly confused then stood up and slowly walked over to her room, leaning on the door frame. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing. it's nothing Draco. Do me a favor though leave me the hell alone. I'm still mad at you for your lovely note that was attached to my gift."  
  
"Oh so you read it, I thought that's what you wanted absolutely nothing from me, but I see you're wearing the charm I gave you." Tears streamed down Hermione's face as she looked at Draco.  
  
"Get out of my room Draco!" Draco being his normal self didn't leave but kept bugging her by sitting on the edge of her bed. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."  
  
"What do you care? You're just little Draco Malfoy who doesn't give a rat's ass who's hurt by anything that you say or do. and quite frankly neither do I and you are right I want nothing to do with you so move your ass off my bed and get the hell out of my room!"  
  
"Ouch, bitchy little Granger. Aww Granger, what's wrong what did Potter and Weasel do to you to make you this pissed off. You never flip out on me."  
  
"For one you all started this so don't act all innocent, I'm still annoyed with the letter from Christmas. and well two I can't stand it Harry and Ron are leaving again! They're going to meet Sirius at their normal spot. And they know they shouldn't and I've told them many times but they never listen. I'm just waiting for something to really happen to them, maybe next time they'll listen."  
  
"You really want something to happen? It could be arranged I mean Voldermort will be out in the town I could just say something to my father and he'll accidentally let it slip out about them."  
  
"No, if anyone's going to hurt them it's going to be me! And it's not like I care about them anymore!"  
  
"You even said I'm a bigger and better friend than they ever were and will be. I overheard it right before I walked into the common room. Well whenever you get ready to kill them I want to help."  
  
"Fine." Draco slid up her bed and sat next to Hermione who now was sitting up holding her pillow. Her ran his hand through her long chestnut hair and looked into her dark brown eyes. "You don't need them," he said sweeter than he really meant, "you have me! You'll never want a boy as a friend after you had a man like me!"  
  
~*Hermione POV*~  
  
*That's just so typical Draco. Can't you see I'm hurting though. you are right I mean if they were true friends they wouldn't want to go against my trust and sneak out. Hermione snap out of his trance had has put on you. Just remember the letter that he gave you with your charm.* She glanced down in her thought, she was so mad, she couldn't understand him. *Why is it every time I think I have you figured out you go and be a dick head? I hate you Draco Malfoy! But I can't help it. I think I like you.* Draco wiped the last tear from her eye.  
  
"I give you credit for me not needing them but you are not a man, I personally think of you as a giant dick with legs and hands that all the girls could screw."  
  
"I am? That's all you think of me." He flashed his famous grin once then looked at her. "Could I ask you something?"  
  
"Oh so now you are asking, what a shock normally you would just come out with it in a sneaky way. Are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Yeah. why did you really go the dance with me?"  
  
"The Halloween one? I went with you because I refused to go alone and I am Head Girl and I mean I should go naturally." She looked him in the eye. "That's all I swear. Anyways I thought it would look better if Head Girl and Boy went together."  
  
"That's what you always say, I don't believe you." Hermione blushed slightly.  
  
"I swear it's all. ok so maybe it wasn't the only reason I went."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"I uhh." *Don't tell him! You can't tell him!* "I uhh like you."  
  
"You uhh like me?" Draco laughed at the statement. *She likes me?? Dear Lord! I never thought it possible! How could she like me?* "That's ridicules!" An evil grin danced upon his lips.  
  
"Why is that? Because a Mudblood likes you? Is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"No, what's hard to believe is I. uhh. uhh like you." His grin widened as he leaned into kiss her. Hermione realizing what he was about to do moved out of the path of his lips. Draco kept leaning in hoping to have his lips met hers but they didn't, his lips met her lap. "Wh." He lifted his head out of her lap and looked at Hermione, and if looks could kill Draco would be dead by now. "What was that for?"  
  
"I should be the one asking that. What was that kiss for?"  
  
"Well. you like me and I like you. I felt it right and just seems right that we kiss at that moment. I mean we like each other and most people when they find out that one another likes each other they kiss. And anyways I thought you liked it when I would kiss you."  
  
"Normally I would, I just don't think it's a good time to be kissing."  
  
"Why not my Hermione?"  
  
"I don't know too many things have happened to me over the vacation so far and I don't need one more thing to start, or something like that. I don't know would you leave me alone and get out?" Another tear ran out of her eye but before it had its chance to roll down her cheek before Draco wiped it away. He stood up and was going to do what she said, but she had pulled him back down and looked at him. "Please, just hold me."  
  
"What, why?" He opened his arms and Hermione dove in. "Oh so it's alright for you to dive into my arms but I can't kiss you?"  
  
"Of course." Hermione grinned. "Oh and the reason is I just need to be held by someone and you're the only one here." He held her and well into the night, he couldn't imagine for the life of him why she needed to be held and why by him. He didn't believe the whole thing of him being the only one around. Every so often a tear would roll down her cheek but not for long, he was there to wipe them away and if a stray hair fell on her face, he would move it for her. She really did like him but why, why does he like her, what affect does she have on him?  
  
They laid down all the way now, Draco not letting go of her and her not letting go of him. "So you are honestly worried about those two?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I? We are still kind of friends but they deser." Hermione yawned, "Deserve to get hurt or something. Or the just need something to happen to prove to them I was right for a change." Draco knew she was always right but he knew better than to say that, for a change.  
  
"You know you are yawing a lot now, you should go to sleep."  
  
"I can't, I have to be awake until I stop them from going."  
  
"You won't be able to stop them if you don't have any sleep. And what makes you certain that they would listen to you anyways, they never did before."  
  
"I know, but I think they might actually listen, maybe if I get my wand involved." The conversation went on for a few more minuets until Hermione fell asleep.  
  
"I knew she would fall asleep soon." Draco grinned. *Maybe this would be a good time to take advantage of her. Stop thinking that way Malfoy, you can't do that to her, she likes you too much.*  
  
In the early morning Draco woke to some noise outside on the grounds. He didn't want it to wake her up so he slowly let her go of his grasp then stood up as she turned onto her other side. He walked slowly, her floor was know to creak when you stepped on certain floor boards, over to the window.  
  
He peered out to see two small bodies climbing into the Whomping Willow tree. Draco turned to look at Hermione, still sleeping; he walked out of her room and into the bath room. He knocked on the door and slid inside slowly.  
  
"They're going to Hogsmead now." His voice was slightly above a whisper. Draco looked around for the man who he was told that would be there. "Did you here me? They left through the Whomping Willow to go met Potters' godfather they left now!"  
  
"Draco quit your yelling! I heard you the first time and the matters are being taken care of." Draco stood there in shock. The man turned around to face him, it was none other than his father Lucious Malfoy.  
  
"Father, I wasn't expecting you. I was expecting the man that was here before. May I ask what you are going to do to the two?"  
  
"I am that man. You know what Lord Voldermort will do with the two. He will simply kill the red headed and Potter. Potter may be a little tougher but he will kill him as well. And if not then you will."  
  
"What about Her. Granger? What is he going to do with her?"  
  
"The Lord has plans for her." Lucious grinned as he wrapped his invisibility cloak around his body, keeping his head out.  
  
"Plans? What kind of plans?" Draco was concerned for her; he didn't want her getting hurt because of him originally forcing her into working for him.  
  
"Why must you know everything? Have you taken a liking to the little Mudblood girl?"  
  
"No I haven't, what would make you think that?" *Why'd you say that? You should stand up for her. Then again she'll never know your true feelings for her.*  
  
"Don't lie to your father! I know you have, I've been watching you and ever since she became one of us. Though and Mudblood is never going to be one of us for real. We may make them think that. And that chain, she gave it to you and you haven't taken it off in how many days?"  
  
"I told you it's nothing father. All we have in common is we're Head Boy and Girl, that's all and besides we work for Voldermort."  
  
"That's all? Well it better be!" Draco nodded as the floating head disappeared as the door opened then shut on its own.  
  
"You lied to your father." Draco mumbled to himself along with "and yourself." He turned on the hot water and began to fill the tub. He walked over to the mirror and looked straight into it. "How could you do that." He sighed then removed his clothes as he walked back to the tub turning the water off.  
  
The water was hotter than he thought it was; it was scolding hot. He looks at his bright red skin and said; "This is what you deserve." He looked up at the only picture on the walls. The picture was of, who else, Draco and Hermione, it was their last day of their sixth year when they found out they were Head Boy and Girl. Hermione very proud of the moment; not that Draco wasn't, following in his fathers footsteps, she had the widest smile on her face and Draco had his normal smirk. *She's so full of life. I can't let anyone harm her and if they try. I'll be their road block. They will not hurt her in any way.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke with a stiff neck and for the life of her, she couldn't remember why. She shot up out of her bed and remembered she spent the past night in the arms of the only man she could stand to be with, Draco. She looked around still expecting to see him lying in bed; he never gets up this early. "Draco?" She walked out of her room and into the common room. "Draco?"  
  
She peered into his room and noticed its normal sty, but no Draco. *Where could he be? This isn't like him. He usually makes his presence known but he's no where. He could have just disappeared could he?* "Draco, where are you?"  
  
After a while of looking for him she gave up and walked into the bath room. She took one look at the tub and smiled *oh he even got my bath ready. to think I hated him for being such of an ass of a guy.* She walked around the room and first looked at the picture of them two and smiled remembering that day then walked over to the pile of clothes. She sighed and picked them up. "Everyday he leaves them here for me to find. Normally its torture but today. today is different." She puts them under her nose and smells his scent. *What is his scent? Is this new cologne or is this just him? He never smelt this good before, but then this is the first time I've had the chance to smell it. oh I could melt this and bath in this!* She lightly smacked her face. *what are you saying? Yes last night was nice but not that nice. Why do you want to smell like him?*  
  
She placed them on a shelf next to her robe and got undressed then placed her clothes on top of his. She looked down at the charm bracelet on her wrist. Hermione smiled and sighed then unclipped it and hung it under her robe. She walked to the tub and put a foot in and felt something very un normal- an arm. Draco came up from under the bubbles and water and stared at Hermione. "Nice body 'Mione!"  
  
*Scream, do something. just don't stand here!!!* Hermione ran to her house coat and threw it over her body. "Draco, you could have told me that you were going to take a bath! And if you did then I wouldn't have come in and stepped on you!" She wouldn't let one word escape his mouth before she walked out.  
  
Draco grabbed his own towel, wrapping it around his body; he walked out into the common room. "Listen." He tried to grab Hermione's arm but missed. "Hermione, will you please listen to me?"  
  
"Oh so now you want to tell me something?" She turned to look at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Go right ahead and tell me but I give you fair warning, I will not listen to you!"  
  
"Yes I want to. I'm taking a bath, don't come in!"  
  
"UGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" She ran into her room and leaped into her bed grabbing a pillow. Draco followed her in before she could object.  
  
"Let me tell you the reason I didn't tell you!" Hermione sat there looking at him then she threw a pillow at him. "I didn't tell you be." Draco doubled down to the ground clutching his stomach. Hermione's pillow hit him just above the belt or in this case the towel. "What was that for?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Because you were asleep and you looked like you need your sleep. I didn't want to wake you after that somewhat short sleep. Oh I think you would like to know Harry and Ron left."  
  
"What they left?" She ran to her door but he stopped her. "Let me through! I have to go stop them before they get hurt!"  
  
"In your robe?"  
  
"No. in this," Her robe slid off her body as Draco stared at her. ".in this"  
  
"No you're not. I'm not letting you go!"  
  
"When did you start to care? Move!"  
  
"I've always care, even if I didn't show it. No I'm not going to move!"  
  
"Move your god damned ass!"  
  
"No."  
  
"MOVE!"  
  
"Draco move you fucking pansy ass now!"  
  
"Wow."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Watch your fucking mouth young lady." Draco grinned as Hermione stood there with her arms crossed. "I'm not letting you leave this room until you put something decent on." *Damn, I sound like my parents*  
  
"Why do you care?" Hermione grabbed Draco's towel that perfectly fit him and wrapped it around her body. Draco looked around and reached for something to 'cover' him. "Nice teddy bear!"  
  
"I care because I like you. and give me my towel!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Give it!"  
  
"No!" Draco leaned in and kissed her. The towel and bear dropped to the ground and Draco picked her up and carried her to the bed, not once breaking the kiss.  
  
Five minuets could have passed, but no more before Draco moved away and looked deeply into her large dark brown eyes. "I have an idea." He grinned evily once, or for him what would be normal. "Let's go back to the tub. I believe the water's still warm."  
  
Hermione nodded and jumped off the bed then waited for him to join her. Draco grabbed the towel after he got out of the bed then walked over to Hermione putting his arm around her waist line. Whoever started the kiss had a bad idea, once they started kissing they would not part for at least five minuets sometimes longer, but they leaned into each other and squeezed out the door just as the painting swung open to reveal the some what agitated Professor McGonagall standing there.  
  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat as the two looked at each other then to her and grabbed a corner of the towel, covering them. "Where... what. errrr umm, What are you doing here at this time of the morning professor?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I should be the one asking that question."  
  
"I was. um.. I was taking a bath and Hermione, thinking all high and mighty of herself, walked in one me. Of course she naturally didn't know I was in there, she never does so I told her to get out. and she naturally listens to me. So there is no problem here."  
  
"I'm sure there isn't but if you two were in the bath room, then why were you coming out of her room and kissing and wearing. umm that."  
  
"Professor McGonagall, do you think I'd take advantage of this situation?" McGonagall glared at Draco. "Maybe you do." Draco looked at Hermione who had her one hand covering her face; being its bright red color now, and the other hand holding the green towel up. "She wouldn't get out at first! She wasn't even going to get out at all!" Hermione's hand dropped from her face along with her jaw. "Don't you make that face at me, you know it's true!" Draco stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Draco! How'd you get her out?"  
  
"Well I picked her up, even though she was trying to kick and hit me, and I carried her to her room and I threw the towel on her. Oh then I told her to get some clothes on and she couldn't come out if she didn't. So I locked the door on her."  
  
"Ok, that tells me how you got her into the room, but how'd she get out?"  
  
"Well since the door was locked she was pounding all her might into the door, and she sounded like she was about to break something so I let her out. She came running out with the towel in her hand and attempted to tackle me! I just wouldn't allow it so I stopped her." Hermione stood there shaking her head at Draco. "As I was saying. we were fighting and she kissed me."  
  
"I did none such a thing!!! Professor, I swear he's lying!"  
  
"Am not, you know it's the truth!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Enough! Ms. Granger, is that the truth?"  
  
"None of it's true." Draco beamed at her then placed his hand on her ass then softened his look... "Part of it's true... Some of it... a lot of it... most of it... All right! All of it's true." Hermione sighed as Draco grinned from ear to ear and looked at McGonagall.  
  
"Told you so!"  
  
"Baby..."  
  
"Immature..."  
  
"I'm more mature than you Malfoy!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Enough! Why do you two constantly fight?" They both shook their heads for neither knew. "It's natural for a guy to like a girl, or a girl to like a guy, but Mr. Malfoy please, keep your pants on! McGonagall turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Draco burst out laughing as he dropped the towel. He looked toward Hermione who tried to cover herself better. "What is so funny Malfoy?"  
  
"Nothing." He stopped laughing but still held the cocky grin on his face. "The story... I played you."  
  
"You did, did you? You know the part where I tackle you?"  
  
"Yeah." Draco said, slightly reluctantly.  
  
"Guess what...?" Hermione tackled him to the ground and began to kiss him passionately."  
  
"I wouldn't have minded this actually happening in the story." Draco grinned then returned the kiss. 


	7. Betrayal

Chapter 7  
  
"Betrayal"  
  
"Tub?" They stood up, leaving the towel behind; Draco followed Hermione to the bathroom, not being able to understand how perfect her ass could be.  
  
"If it's not warm, what do you want to do my 'Mione?"  
  
"Doesn't matter." They walked though the already open door and into the bathroom. *Either way 'Mione, you're going home tonight!* Hermione grinned at the thought.  
  
"You're going to make me choose?" Hermione nodded as Draco walked to the edge of the tub and stuck a foot in then the rest of his lower body in.  
  
"Is it warm or cold?" Draco motioned for her to come over towards him.  
  
"If it was cold would I still be in here?" She walked to the edge of the tub as Draco grabbed her and pulled her in.  
  
"No! You dick head! It's fucking freezing!"  
  
"Opps so I lied once. Or maybe all the time. except when I tell you I like you and you have a great body, because I mean look at yourself you have a great body!" Hermione shivered a bit. "Too cold for you?"  
  
"The water yes, but I have you to keep me warm." She 'swam' towards him.  
  
"You think you do." He grinned as he turned on the water. Hermione turned her head away for a moment then turned back to look at him.  
  
"So I don't have you?" Her head lolled down in depression.  
  
"You do, I'm just 'messing', as Muggles would say, with your head."  
  
"You're so mean! I can't believe I like someone this mean." She splashed Draco. "Take that for being mean!"  
  
"I kn." He would have finished if there wasn't water all of a sudden in his mouth.  
  
He coughed as Hermione began to laugh. "I never knew you could have this much fun in a tub."  
  
"That's it... you're in for it!!!!" Draco seductively and slowly floated over towards Hermione.  
  
"What are you doing Draco?"  
  
"Nothing." He said if he planned on being innocent, but with a sneaky edge to it.  
  
"No this isn't nothing, Draco what are you going to do?" Hermione floated back wards until she hit a wall of the tub then she stared to go around the edge of it.  
  
"Maybe it's something, but what?"  
  
"I thought you wouldn't socialize with people like me." * 'Mione what the fuck are you doing? I mean are you trying to turn him against you???*  
  
"People like you? What does that mean?"  
  
"As you put it a 'Mudblood'. People who are half Muggle and half witch."  
  
"You are the only Mudblood that I approve of." He cornered her by putting his hands on either side of her body. "Gotcha."  
  
"Honestly Draco, what are you doing?"  
  
"You'll find out."  
  
"Well if it has to do with this tub then could we move it a different part or turn the water off, it's starting to burn my foot."  
  
"Just turn it off." Hermione turned the water off then looked back at Draco. She tried her hardest to escape, but it just wasn't enough. She couldn't' get under his arms quick enough before he realized what she was doing. "Oh no you don't, I'm not letting you go that easy!"  
  
"Draco let me go you're starting to scare me! This isn't what I had pictured for us."  
  
"What did you picture if this isn't it?"  
  
"Actually nothing, just not this." Hermione looked down. "There'd be more of this." She leaned in and kissed him, hard, deep, and passionate.  
  
Draco broke the kiss and looked into Hermione's big brown eyes. "This isn't right." He stood up and got out of the tub. "You know what I mean? It's just like what you said, why would a pure bred wizard like a Mudblood? What are the chances of that ever happening? Oh and just so you know Harry and Ron are dead. Lord Voldermort killed them."  
  
He turned, grinned and walked out the door leaving Hermione in shock of what happened. *.what the. what just happened? Was he tempting me to sleep with him? He couldn't have, he's not like that? And if he was, why's he just get up and leave you like that? Why?* She was left to answer the question that had no answer, why? He left her all alone and confused. She thought he liked her, she liked him, he made it seem like he liked her back. she wished he liked her back, she hoped he liked her back even wanted him to but mostly just needed him to like her back.  
  
"Draco?" She had a plan, a way to end her miserable pain. Her pain was a tall, handsome, blonde haired, grey eyed, silly little boy name Draco Malfoy. Her pain extended far beyond that, but she didn't realize it yet, but she missed Harry and Ron, they were young they shouldn't be dead. They were still her friends, for how much she hated them and though they should die, she still needed them alive. *'Mione, think it's just like that quote that the Muggles are always saying: 'wanting him is hard to get. Loving him is hard to regret. Losing him is hard to accept. But with all the hurt I've felt, letting go is the most painful yet' and 'who do you turn to when the only who can dry your tears is the one who made you cry'* Hermione walked out of the tub and towards the door. She looked out into the common room and then to Draco's room.  
  
She couldn't remember how all the fighting started, or why, all she knew was she had to be with them. *I'm ending it all, there's nothing left for me. My two friends are dead and the one who I thought liked me, Draco. Draco.* she couldn't fight them, there was no reason for her to hold back the tears that were coming out, and she broke into tears. *I'll kill myself. I'll drown myself, get Malf. Draco to realize what he did to me! He will know what I feel.*  
  
Hermione turned herself around and ran straight to the tub jumping in, not caring if she was injured in the process. She hoped she would hurt herself, unlucky for her she didn't. *Just remember, breath in the water when you go under.* Hermione took what she hoped would be her last exhale and sunk slowly under the water.  
  
She didn't know how long she was under the water, but to her it was like an eternity. There was a pins and needle feeling in her lungs, they had taken into too much water. She was going to do it; she was going to kill herself. No, she couldn't. her head very quickly shot out of the water and she spit all the water out of her mouth. She stayed there steadying herself on the wall of the tub as she glanced to her wand hanging out of her robe pocket. No matter where she went, it was there with her, she never left her room with out it. *Stupid little Mudblood girl! You should be dead! If you were still under there your lungs wouldn't have kept anymore water in them and you would have stopped breathing. no more Hermione, no more Draco Malfoy, and no more life. That's what you want isn't it?*  
  
Her glance was disturbed by a glint of gold lying on the floor of the bath room. *The charm bracelet. I left it in my room, how'd it get into here?* She wearily stepped out of the tub and staggered over to the bracelet coughing with every small step. She grabbed the bracelet and gripped it hard. "Draco Malfoy you will regret every talking to me and messing around with my mind." She said that as loud as she could, which was hardly above a whisper since she still had the water in her lungs, as she grabbed her wand. She preformed the basic 'swish and flick' motion she learned back in her first year; repeating "Groshoom." A rather large bottle of Advil appeared on the floor next to the tub.  
  
Hermione walked back to the tub. *How to get it down. Sink water? NO you could do better!* a small grin formed on her lips. * Bacardi 151.* She stood there a moment remembering her first taste of any alcohol. It was at a family party; her mother and her father were drinking it and offered her a sip. She was only allowed one sip but she managed to drink the whole glass before her parents realized it. She gave the motion one more go while saying; "Hyrle." Now a 22 ounce bottle of Bacardi 151 appeared next to the other bottle.  
  
Hermione picked up the bottle of alcohol and opened it. She took a sip and made a disgusted face at the first taste. *What? This can't be the stuff mum and dad had over the summer. whatever it is I like it much better!* She opened the bottle of Advil and took out a hand full. She put the first three in her mouth and drank. The next ten minuets went slow, it was another eternity, but she only had one last pill, and one last sip from both bottles she had made appear.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, this one's for you!" she took the last little, green, see through, Advil pill and put it in her mouth. She grabbed the other bottle and took a gulp of it. There was only one more tiny sip left, she could finish it. or could she? Her stomach gurgled as she put the bottle to her bright red lips and drank it then smashed in on the floor next to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco paced around his room thinking. *That probably wasn't the best thing to do. Maybe I should apologize to her for giving her the news so roughly. Yeah, I'll do that now...* He walked out of his room and into the common room. "Hermione.?" Draco walked over to her room and peered in. "Hermione.?" He walked back into the common room. "Where are you Hermione?" He heard the bottle break of a floor. "Hermione!"  
  
Draco ran to the bathroom and threw the door open. There was Hermione lying passed out on the floor curled up with broken glass all around her body and the empty pill bottle, on it's side. 


	8. Hospital Wing Visit

Chapter 8  
  
"Hospital Wing Visit"  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?!" Draco's words filled the bathroom as he focused his attention to the large, now empty, pill bottle on the floor next to Hermione along with the broken glass bottle. She tried to respond but nothing came from her mouth. Her vision was distorted utterly because she couldn't see Draco's form at all, even when he was kneeling besides her, shaking her as lightly as possible.  
  
"Oh Merlin, oh Merlin." The words were being repeated as he wrapped a towel around her naked body and lifted her into his arms. The muscles in his arms bulged out a little to support her weight and his own.  
  
With her in his arms, Draco ran from the bathroom, through the common room, and out into the hallway. Tears were beginning to sting his eyes but he couldn't help it. He had to concentrate on getting her to Madame Promfey as fast as he could.  
  
* How many pills did she take? That was a really big bottle! What if it was full? What made her do it! * - he mentally kicked himself - * You fucking idiot! You did this to her! The card! And then telling her Potter and Weasley are dead! I sent her over the edge! Oh Merlin! I did this to her! *  
  
Dashing down the hall, letting his thoughts race freely through his mind, he nearly ran into a few of the students who were in his way. By the time he reached the hospital wing he was completely out of breath and on the verge of collapsing himself.  
  
"Madame Promfey!!" his scream echoed through the room. "Madame Promfey!!" the second scream was almost a squeak as he gasped for air.  
  
"What's with all the noise? There are sick people here!" Madame Promfey rounded the corner to see Draco holding the unconscious Hermione in his arms. "Good heavens! What happened here? Quick, bring her to the bed immediately!"  
  
Draco didn't bother answering her question; he just obeyed her order to lay her in the empty bed. Once he removed her from his arms he looked down at his bare chest, and what he saw scared him. It was a spot of Hermione's blood where one of her hands was while he was carrying her. It was also at this time that he noticed Hermione's once hand was gripping something very tightly, and very sharp if it was causing her hand to bleed.  
  
Before Madame Promfey had the chance to shoo him away, he pried open her hand and saw what she was holding. It was the charm bracelet he had given her for Christmas. A star charm on the bracelet was the cause of the bleeding. From gripping it so tightly, one of the star points was driven deep within the palm of her hand. Draco managed to grab it and take it from her hand before Madame Promfey even noticed it.  
  
Finally, Madame Promfey sent Draco out in hall, to sit.and wait.  
  
Almost three hours had gone by and still no word of Hermione's condition. Maybe it was too late. Maybe she was already dead. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, even Hagrid were called in some time ago but none of them had come out yet.  
  
Draco sat on the floor against the wall with his knees raised in the air a little. His knees gave support to his elbows, allowing him to sit with his hands in his still damp hair. What was taking so long? They should have known something by now.  
  
While sitting on the floor, when he was first kicked out of the room, Draco had took the charm bracelet and latched it onto the chain necklace that Hermione had given him for Christmas so that it hung lightly over his bare chest.  
  
Every now and then Draco would mutter "I did this to her." But finally, the door to the Hospital wing opened, and Dumbledore stepped out into the hallway with a grim look over his features.  
  
"Draco," Dumbledore reasoned with him "it is important that you tell me what happened."  
  
Draco looked up at him as he repeated, "It's my fault. It's my fault!"  
  
"What did you do Draco? What did you do to Hermione?" Dumbledore tried his hardest to a calm voice so he wouldn't sound like he was threatening him.  
  
"I made her do it! It's my fault she did it!"  
  
Dumbledore was confused. "Draco, please, what happened?"  
  
Draco was silent a moment, collecting his thoughts, before speaking. "I called her a stupid Mudblood! Told her Purebloods and Mudbloods don't belong together and when I went into the bathroom she."  
  
"She what, Draco? Please, tell me!"  
  
"She was laying there, wet from the water, with a pill bottle - empty - on the ground next to her and a glass bottle, reeking of alcohol, smashed on the floor. Oh, please, just tell me if she's all right!" Draco stumbled on some words but he screamed the last sentence.  
  
Dumbledore was silent a long while before he knelt down in front of Draco, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. "Draco," he really couldn't find the right words to make this easy on him.  
  
"I'm afraid she's." 


	9. An Unhealthy Recovery

Chapter 9  
  
"An Unhealthy Recovery"  
  
"I'm afraid she's not going to make it. Her life signs have been diminishing by the hour." Dumbledore's voice was sad and filled with sorrow.  
  
"No." Draco murmured. "NO!" he screamed as he jumped to his feet and ran into the hospital wing. He immediately ran to Hermione's bedside. She was pale, and unconscious still, her breathing was very shallow, barely even distinguishable.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione." Draco's words were very quiet as he took her hand in his and knelt down beside her bed. Madame Pomfrey moved to remove Draco from the room but Dumbledore stopped her. Instead, he instructed her to fetch a chair for the boy, and to leave him alone with her for as long as he wished.or was necessary.  
  
Madame Pomfrey obeyed her orders and drew the white curtain around the bed and Draco. "Hermione." he murmured softly, "please forgive me." Tears actually fell from his left eye.  
  
"I never meant to be that cruel. I didn't think it affected you so much. I would've never said those things." He paused awhile swallowing hard. "Damn it Granger! Wake up!" he screamed at her. Surprisingly, she stirred a little, which caused Draco to think.  
  
"Come on you book worm Mudblood! Get your lazy ass out of bed! You have homework to do! Now get up!"  
  
*~Hermione's POV*~  
  
~Everything was dark around her. It was like she was floating through space. There were no pains in her body at all, nor a care in her heart. Soon she'd be dead and free from all the pains of the world. Then it hit her. That voice. That nagging voice was yelling something at her. At her! On her deathbed!  
  
She had every right to just leave the dark haven and reenter the world and yell back at him! But no! She had to stay there if she wanted to die. But she heard something that made her reconsider. It was the concern in his voice.  
  
She had to go back! It was breaking him more and more as he continued to yell at her. Slowly, she opened her eyes.~  
  
~*Draco's POV*~  
  
~He was almost about to stop when he noticed movement in her facial features. * Can she hear me? *~ It was then he saw her eyes open, and they didn't looked too thrilled to see him.  
  
"You're awake!" Draco proclaimed, squeezing her hand a little.  
  
"Go away." Hermione whispered while turning her head away from him.  
  
"Please, Hermione, forgive me. I didn't know you were so affected by it. I would have never said it all so harshly I - "  
  
"That's not what I mean, just please, go away."  
  
"What was it then?"  
  
Hermione remained silent for a while before Draco removed his hand from her and brought it to her chin where he turned her head to look at him. "Hermione - "  
  
"Don't.Draco, these words may kick me in the ass someday, but I love you Draco, I really do. I didn't even want to believe it myself for awhile but it's true." Hermione's voice was weakening, trying to fight back the tears.  
  
"I see." Draco longed to hold her, to show her that he cared for her, but he couldn't. "Well, those are words I shall think on but you need your rest." He rose from the chair. "Here," he began to remove her bracelet from his chain which was still hanging over his bare chest, "I think you might want this back." He slid it under her wrist and hooked it back on for her. Without another words, he left.  
  
A few weeks went by and Hermione was slowly starting to recover. Dumbledore was at a loss as to what happened that changed her fate so drastically. Draco stopped by from time to time to inform her about homework and Head Girl things.  
  
On the day Hermione was scheduled to leave the Hospital Wing, Draco had come by to walk her back to their common room. Draco was silent while walking back to their room, mostly because he was still thinking about what Hermione had said to him when she first woke up.  
  
Hermione was also silent while walking along side of Draco. She felt so awkward now around him, even the looks that the other students were giving her as she walked by yelled 'hate!' She knew by now the word of Harry and Ron's death would have been spread throughout the school. Although none of the students knew she was part of it, she could almost hear the students blaming her.  
  
Hermione just wanted to back to the common room as soon as possible, so she picked up her pace. Draco, unquestioningly, followed close behind her.  
  
"I'm going for a bath." Hermione stated lightly as they entered their common room. Draco just nodded and walked to his room, leaving the door open.  
  
He could hear the hot water filling the tub, and he could almost picture Hermione sitting in the water, breathing in the sweet scent from the bubbles.  
  
Draco grunted slightly to himself, the mental picture wasn't helping. He pulled his gray shirt over his head and discarded it on the floor. Draco was left standing in just his deep green jogging pants. Grabbing his book The Land of Dreams: A Tale of Secrets, he crawled onto his bed, propping the silver pillows behind his back and began reading.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione stepped in the bubble filled water. It felt good to take a nice hot bath. She remembered the last time she was in here and shuddered. She didn't need that memory racing through her mind. Instead of just sitting there relaxing, she washed her hair and skin as fast as she could. She stepped out of the tub and dried her hair as best she could. It was while looking in the mirror that a thought had occurred to her. Quickly she wrapped the rose red towel around her body and exited the bathroom.  
  
Hermione cautiously approached Draco's room and knocked on the doorframe to get his attention.  
  
Draco glanced up from his book and almost froze at the sight of her in that small towel with a few beads of water running down her soft skin. "Yes?"  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute Draco?"  
  
"Sure, come on it." He replied as he grabbed a piece of paper and put it in his book before closing it. He then patted the bed, indicating for her to sit down a while, which she did. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well," she paused "for one, thanks for saving me, it was a very stupid thing to do. I just don't know what possessed me to try it."  
  
"It was nothing really.I actually came back to the bathroom to apologize for what I said. I." Draco couldn't think of the right words to really say to her. "I guess I felt bad about it."  
  
"Oh," was all Hermione said at first, "well, I guess that really does make my actions stupid.  
  
Draco leaned forward and draped an arm around her shoulders. "I won't argue with that fact that they were stupid but you had every right to do them. I'm the one that should be regretting everything. I caused all this mess."  
  
A silence passed between them. "Hermione, listen," Draco began, "I've been thinking about what you said to me while in the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Yeah, about that Draco, I'm - "  
  
"No, Hermione, just listen." Draco cut her off by covering her mouth with his hand. "My father, he's against purebloods and Mudbloods, and I can't change that." Hermione removed his hand.  
  
"Draco, I under - "  
  
"Please Hermione, let me finish." Draco cut her off again. "I can't go against me father, he'd kill me! Literally! I mean as much as I really want to be with you, I just can't"  
  
"Draco, don't - "  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione but I just can't love you back." Draco rubbed his hand along her shoulder but she brushed his arm off her shoulders completely and stood up with a rage of fury in her eyes.  
  
"I don't believe you, Malfoy!" she screamed. "I can't believe I let myself live because I thought you cared!"  
  
"Hermione, listen - "  
  
"No you listen, Draco Alazorus Malfoy! I thought I could count on you to get me through my recovery, but no! You probably don't even care at all! You must really enjoy this!" she was talking to herself now. "What an unhealthy fucking recovery!" With that she ran out of the room.  
  
Draco wanted to follow her but he knew he shouldn't. He couldn't allow her to think he had feelings for her.even if he did. 


	10. A Father's Decision

Chapter 10  
  
"A Father's Decision"  
  
~*Hermione's POV*~  
  
*So what if his parents would disown him, he should say what he feels! I told him, he should tell me, though I know he does. Why is love so confusing?* She walked into the common room and sat on her chair in front of the fireplace. For the time that passed she couldn't think of anything else but Draco. She looked down at what she was wearing and sighed. *do I feel like getting up and changing. I mean it is in appropriate for me to be wearing this now. I mean a towel in the common room and I just came out of the hugest jerk's room.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco picked up his book and tried to read but he couldn't concentrate on one simple word. He looked up then out the window. He put the book down a reached under his pillow, pulling out a small picture no larger than the size of his palm. The picture was not only of one person, himself and of Hermione. It was the same one in the bathroom but in a smaller form.  
  
*Why doesn't my father understand? I mean I lo. like her and she likes me. I wish I could just tell her with out being disowned.* he slid the picture back under his pillow and stood up, looked out the door, then placed the book on the stand next to his bed. "I'll tell you one day." he mumbled to himself. "Hermione, come here!" he stood up and acted like he was doing something busy.  
  
"Why so you could tell me how much you don't love me?"  
  
"No, just get your ass in here now!"  
  
"Honestly Draco, what the bloody hell do you want from me? I'm busy, can't you tell? Well if you can't I am so leave me alone!"  
  
"Busy staring at the fireplace? And no I'm not leaving you alone." Draco walked out of his room. "I just want to talk to you, but apparently I can't do that anymore with out you bitching at me!" He walked over and stood in front of Hermione.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" She tried looking away but his eyes took her chance away, they looked as if they cared but in actuality they didn't. She knew that and refused to fall for it. but why was she?  
  
"Don't be mad at me, if it was my choice I would have told you. I wanted to tell you how much I want to be with you a long, long time ago. But because of our heritage we can't be, do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah I understand perfectly Draco! You can't stand the thought of me liking you and you possibly having the same feelings for me. Oh and you don't need to lie to me anymore just to make me feel better. One it doesn't work and two it makes me feel worse."  
  
"I wouldn't lie about this! Hermione you have to believe me when I say this, you would be able to know when I lied to you if I did. I told you once my father wouldn't agree to it, but I do."  
  
Hermione tried to stand up but Draco put his hands on the both arm rests and blocked her path. "Draco just leave me alone!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lucious, look at your son." Lucious walked over to a large bowl filled with some sort of liquid.  
  
"My Lord, my son is doing well, isn't he?  
  
"Yes he is; he's falling in love." Voldermort stood peering over the bowl along with the newly concerned Lucious Malfoy.  
  
"But sir, you seemed pleased. The girl. she is a Mudblood!"  
  
"Yes Lucious, she is, but she works for me now. She is one of us." Lucious took a step away from the bowl and looked at the ground.  
  
"My Lord. you have told me that a pureblood wizard and a Mudblood witch should not be joined together like this!"  
  
"When I said that I. never mind what I was. but your son he seems happy. And for all this to work we need him just as happy as the girl once was. She is no longer happy; can't you see she is miserable? If the girl is happy then she will go along with anything I tell her to. and we know she will do anything for Draco. We've seen her love for him; she would kill herself for him. Then maybe one day she will be right up in the darkness as you."  
  
"But sir. there is no one like me, you said yourself there is only one person above me and that is you! I will not allow a little Mudblood take my position!" Lucious was concerned, not only for his son but for his position under his Lord.  
  
"Let him try. she will never get as high as you so calm yourself now!" Voldermort turned to Lucious.  
  
"No, I will not let my son date that Mudblood filth!" Lucious walked back over to the bowl and looked in once again. "Fine he will date her. on your blessing only! If they get married, I will disown him!"  
  
"Calm yourself Lucious, they will not get married they are only 18."  
  
"Should I tell him now?"  
  
"Tell him about the boys. but the girl can not know about them!" Lucious nodded then walked towards a wall and through it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione will you listen to me?"  
  
"Why should I? You mean nothing to me, and neither does your words!" Hermione managed to get out of the chair and run into her room. She slammed and locked the door but Draco refused to give up. He was sitting at the foot of the door trying to get her to talk to him, or come out. Draco muttered something to himself or so he thought. "What was that Draco?"  
  
"Nothing." He stood up and tried to open the door, he didn't want to resort to magic, but he was forced to. He grabbed his wand out of his pocket and unlocked her door. "You know I didn't want to resort to magic. but you pushed me over the edge!"  
  
Hermione looked up at him. "You want to talk about being pushed over the edge? The edge of what you may ask. the edge I'm talking about is the very thin edge between life and death, you pushed me to decide whether I wanted to be alive and be with you because I thought you loved me, or the death side because I have nothing better to live for, and personally I wish I didn't live. So don't you dare talk about being pushed over the edge!"  
  
Draco shut the door and walked over to Hermione. She was now standing by the window looking at the Whomping Willow tree. "You know. a few days ago I wouldn't hate this tree as much as I do now. This is all your fault Draco! You wouldn't let me try and stop them; if you did they would still be alive!"  
  
Draco stood behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. "I know I'm sorry. You are right, it is all my fault. I told my father they were going and he told Voldermort. I was the one who got them killed. Sometimes I regret it and sometimes I don't. I do because I hate seeing you this way and I don't because it's so damn fun to push you like this." Hermione pulled her hand back and hit him right in the collar bone. "That's not what I meant. I meant to say I don't regret it because it brought you to me."  
  
Hermione broke into tears. "Please 'Mione, don't cry." Hermione twisted her body around and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Hermione."  
  
"Hmmmm?" Her hand ran through his teased blonde hair.  
  
"I feel scummy, I need a bath."  
  
"You feel scummy, so you rub it all one me." The two of them laughed. "Alright. just hurry up" Draco gave her a quick kiss on the lips then let go of her.  
  
Draco walked out of her room and into the bathroom. He turned the water on then took off his clothes, throwing them in his normal spot on the floor. He turned off the water and put one foot in as he noticed a hand floating through the wall. Shortly after the hand there was a head and then a body.  
  
"Who the fuck are you and what the hell are you doing here? Father?" Draco grabbed a forest green towel and wrapped it around his body.  
  
"Watch your mouth while you are around me! I need to tell you something." Draco sat down on the closed toilet lid. "This, what I am going to say, takes a real man. You like that girl." Lucious rolled his eyes. "And I've noticed she has taken a liking to you. Lord Voldermort permits you to date her, if you wish." Lucious groaned at the thought.  
  
"Wha. What?" Draco blankly stared at his father. "I could do what?"  
  
"Go out with that damned Mudblood bitch."  
  
"She's not A bitch!" Draco looked down at the ground. "She's MY bitch! Yeah. but that's beside the point."  
  
"Just so you know it's all Voldermort's choice. He was the one who said you could go out. I don't totally agree with it or give my blessings but because he says it's alright, then I have to. Just to warn you if you two get married I will disown you!"  
  
"Anything else you want to tell me before I make you leave so I could get back to what I was doing?" Draco stood up and walked over to the tub.  
  
"Yes, your Mudblood's two friends are alive, barely. They are being held in a place where I don't even know."  
  
"They're not dead?" Draco turned away from his father. *Hermione, she'll be crushed when she finds out. I have to tell her though. She'll want to know that her two friends just came back from the dead.*  
  
"No, they are alive, but you can't the girl! Everything that is said here stays here. She will not find out about Potter or Weasely!"  
  
"Why can't I tell her?" Draco quickly and sharply turned to his father.  
  
"You know just as well as I do. she'll go out and try to find them. We cannot have that, can we?"  
  
"No sir, we can't." Lucious disappeared back into the wall he came from. "Fuck!" he looked at the tub then at the door. "Hermione! Come here!" Draco quickly lay on the floor on the ground near a giant puddle of water that was on the floor. "Hermione!"  
  
Hermione ran into the bathroom half naked. "Topless, this could get good." Draco said silently to himself.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" She looked at him. "And what did you say? Oh, just in case you were wondering, I was in the middle of getting changed when you called me.  
  
"Nothing." He grinned as he made a pain of 'noise'. "I never thought I would say his to you but. GET ME UP!"  
  
"What did you do to get down there?" She walked over to him and took his hand. Hermione attempted to pull him up but she couldn't, he weighted too much for her to lift.  
  
"I slipped on the water and I think I threw my back out." She tried pulling him up again but this time he pulled her down on top of him.  
  
"You mother fucking liar!" She hit him in the collar bone with the heel of her palm. "If you did then you wouldn't have been able to get me on to of you AND when I fell on you, you would have screamed in pain."  
  
"Ok." Draco attempted to scream in pain as Hermione just stared at him. ".so I lied. I just needed to talk to you and I wanted you near me." Draco twisted his body so he was on top. He pinned her arms down so she couldn't fight him.  
  
"Malfoy! You got me all wet!" *Hermione you know you like this position. You wish you could be in it more often. Get over it. you want him, you'd have him anywhere. As long at it was Mal. Draco.*  
  
"You like it." Trying to have the school girl tone to his voice. "OH my god! You'll never believe it! Guess what Voldermort told my father to tell me?"  
  
Hermione couldn't stand it, Draco just sounded so cute, she had to laugh. "Hmm.? What did he say? I have a question about Voldermort."  
  
"What about him?" Draco leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Have you ever seen him? I mean, face to face."  
  
".Um. I've never really thought about that. No I haven't, my father did though. That's beside the point though."  
  
"So what did you father say, anything about Harry or Ron?"  
  
"Harry and Ron are dead; there is nothing that could bring them back." Draco looked away; trying to avoid eye contact because he knew what he just said was wrong. "Please, you have to understand that. You can not be in pain over them." He couldn't understand why he was being so nice and caring. to Hermione. Hermione of all people, still his worst enemy but the one who he wanted the most. "Anyways. he said we could go out, but why would I want to go out with a Mudblood and defy my father."  
  
"But. you said it was all right if we did."  
  
"Not my father, Lord Voldermort said we could, my father doesn't approve of it but goes along. He knows better than to defy the Lord or go out with someone of your stature."  
  
"If you're not going to ask me out, why did you bother to tell me? And what does that mean, someone of my stature?"  
  
"You know Mudblood." Draco grinned. "And I wanted to see your reaction!" He let her go and stood up. "Why would I ever want to go out with you? My worst enemy, and a Mudblood, and you so love me to call you." He walked out of the bathroom and into his room. His cold hearted laughs could be heard very faintly which matched perfectly with Hermione's sobs.  
  
*Not again. that dick built my hopes up and then just left! Just left, how could he do that? Why Draco Malfoy? Why not Harry or Ron? It's impossible for one of them because of Draco Malfoy, they're DEAD!* She wanted to scream, she didn't know what else to do.  
  
She screamed, screamed as if she was being stabbed over and over again with an invisible ice cold dagger by the only one she could trust. The sound that emitted from her mouth peirced Draco's ear like a cymbal crashing against the floor in a very silent room.  
  
*Hermione, no not again!* Draco thought she was trying to kill herself again ad he ran out of his room and to the bathroom. "Hermione.!" He turned the knob on the door, locked- she locked him out, the only one who still cares about her and could save her. "Hermione don't make me resort to my wand again.. Let me in!"  
  
"Why? So you could pretend to like me and act decent to me and then walk out? Like you did so many times before? No, I'm not going to let it happen again! I need to know, do you like me or not? If you do, how long is it going to last, 10 minuets or longer, I need to know Draco!"  
  
"Most defiantly long. it'll last 11 minuets!" He raised his hand and hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "That's not what I meant to say. What I meant to say was." He took a deep breath and. 


	11. Paradise

Chapter 11  
  
"Paradise"  
  
".I. love you Hermione. There I said it, now let me in." The door clicked as it unlocked then slowly creaked open. Hermione stood there looking at the ground. "Look at me please." Her eyes leveled out with his, but her head didn't move. "What was with the scream?" He lifted her head up with a hand.  
  
"Nothing, if you were thinking I tried to kill myself you are wrong."  
  
"So why did you really scream?"  
  
"Still getting over Harry and Ron. Tell me two things."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Tell me you're telling me the truth about them and why do you build my hopes up then just leave?"  
  
"Yes they are dead and I think it's just the Malfoy gene. Anything else?"  
  
"Actually yes, since I'm never going to get asked from you I might as well ask you myself. Will you go out with me?  
  
"When could I give you an answer? Is the end of the week good for you?" Hermione just glared at him then spoke.  
  
"You might as well tell me a week after never. it was stupid to ask you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Come here." Draco put his arms out for her as she slowly walked into them, embracing him in a hug.  
  
Time stood still for them those few seconds before Hermione open her mouth. "Draco." Draco put a finger over her mouth to stop her from speaking.  
  
"Shh, now's not the time for words." His one hand slid down her body and scooped her into the air. He walked into his room and laid her down on the bed. She went to stand up but Draco pushed her back down. "No, stay there."  
  
"I don't have time for this, what are you going to do to me?" She looked at him as she crossed her arms.  
  
"First, I'm going finish my bath and then I'll give you my answer. You know the bath will give me some time to think about it. I would tell you now but I feel too scummy to do it. Also I have to calm my nerves with the whole thing of my father. He just appeared in there and nearly gave me a heart attack." Draco looked at her then at his drawers of clothes. "Put a shirt on." He hesitated, almost regretting saying what's next: "If you want to. Don't have to but you could."  
  
Draco walked out of his room, shutting the door behind him. "Better make sure she doesn't leave." He pulled out his wand and locked the door magically. "Now, where's her wand?" He called her wand to him and watched it came flying at his head, He ducked finally as it flew right over his head, just skimming his head. "Wow, I like that power, I'm keeping it. She can't get out until I'm back." He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione slid off the bed and walked over to his drawers. His drawers were made of a dark cherry wood with three drawers. It didn't seem to her like it would be enough to keep all of his clothes, but she was wrong. Her glance was averted to the top of the drawer which was completely cleared. There was only one thing on the top and that was a silver picture frame, the size looked about 5"x7", with a picture of her in it. "I never thought I meant that much to him."  
  
She pulled out the first drawer and glanced in. "Boxers," she said to herself quietly. "and only boxers, he's better than Ron, who wore mostly boxers." She laughed at the thought then shut the drawer, feeling slightly depressed thinking about her dead friend. She opened the next drawer. "A pair of black jeans and two shirts." She pulled the top shirt out of the drawer and pulled it over her head. She looked at it a moment, it was all black with a white 'D' on it. It smelt sweet, as sweet as Draco.  
  
She sighed and looked at her shorts, or tried to anyways. The shirt was huge on her; it covered her shorts making it look like there was nothing under it. She decided after looking at it she took off her shorts.  
  
"I like this. nice to sleep in." She walked over to the bed and lay down. *This isn't fair, the bed's softer than mine.* She curled up into a ball under his covers. No sooner she fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco got out of the tub and looked to the towel rack. "Where's my towel?" There was only a tiny green wash rag. "Fuck." He ran his hands down his body trying to get the water off.  
  
He walked out oh the room, grabbing the two wands as he went to his room. Draco unlocked the door and it swung open. He looked around noticing his towel on the floor, wet, under Hermione's shorts. Then he looked to his bed to see Hermione asleep in his shirt.  
  
Draco walked over to the bed. There was something so peaceful about her sleeping that he could not place it. It could have been how great she looked in is shirt, in his bed, him knowing there was nothing under his shirt, there was the fact she looked like an angel sleeping on a sliverish white cloud with a tendril of hair spiraling down her face or him finally knowing she was his. She would be his shortly; he would have his fun first. Could he be that cruel? Could he make her think she was the only one he wanted, though she already did, use her then tell her no and tell her off, like all the many other girls? He looked away but looked back to her quickly, as he walked over to the bed and lay down next to her under the covers with his arms around her. He couldn't do it, he actually loved her.  
  
Hermione's eyes flickered open to see Draco's face grinning at her. "Draco. Listen." Hermione was silenced by Draco planting a soft, yet meaning full, kiss on her lips.  
  
"Shh." He kissed her again as his hand slid down to her bare legs. She shuddered at his fist though then calmed herself as his hand slowly moved upwards to her inner thigh.  
  
"Draco. Stop." He froze at her words.  
  
"What, don't you want this?"  
  
"It's not that. It's. It's. just not right."  
  
"What's not right?" His hand slid up her legs even further. "This?" She squirmed and he stopped.  
  
"Yes, it's wrong but why does it feel right?"  
  
"It is right though, my father agreed to it." She looked at him shocked. "I told you before, he gave me his permission."  
  
"When?" She looked into his grey eyes and smiled slightly.  
  
"After I walked out of your room to take a bath, it really isn't his blessing but Voldermort's," his infamous grin grew larger, "so you know it has to all right with him. Anyways I told you but you wouldn't listen to me."  
  
"You're right." Hermione took his one hand and placed it under his shirt, she was wearing, and the other on her ass. "Let's finish what we started when McGonagall walked in." She rolled over on him; she could just feel him get hard under her.  
  
Hermione teasingly ran her fingers down his chest, tracing every rock hard muscle, he developed over the past seven years, around his belly button a few times and continued south a little more until she felt hair and quickly she pulled her and away. She brought her hand up and traced his jaw line ever so slightly, as if she was to use a feather instead of her finger, which made him quiver under her. Her finger rounded off and up to his lips.  
  
Her middle finger parted his lips as her pointer finger slid into his mouth. Draco acknowledged her fingers ad began sucking on it, nibbling once and a while, as his hands slid over the edge of the shirt. He pulled it above her head and off her body. Draco threw it off the bed then stared in awe at her. His hands went immediately to her breasts, they were full and perfectly round, but mostly the opposite of what he expected. The robes they wore were large and baggy tending to keep everything hidden, and hide every feminine qualities she possesses.  
  
Draco stopped and flipped her over as he kissed her lips, her chin and her neck. He stayed there kissing her neck, licking and biting, he was damned if he didn't leave anything behind. Once he branded the girl, it meant they were his forever, or until he got tired of them. He moved down to her chest, kissing lightly in the middle and finally to her belly button. Draco surprised Hermione when his tongue went into her belly button.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this? Also one more thing, it might hurt, since you're still a virgin. Not that I'd know or anything. Pansy told me and all the other girls." He'd been with so many different girls since the fourth year he lost count half way through the fifth year.  
  
He took their virginity, said how much he loved them how much he'd remember that night because they were so special to him, and they were the only one for him then the next day not speak to them or look their way. If he did, it was by pure mistake or something behind the girl caught his eye, but never the girl.  
  
"I'll be fine." Her voice, though words were stern and carved in stone, was doubtful. "I mean, I can deal with pain. emotional and," She was slightly reluctant to say the next part. ". and physical." She looked at him in the eyes; it was a blank stare, as if she was searching for something. "Let's do it now before I change my mind."  
  
"All right." Draco stared into her deep, dark, brown eyes. "I'll try to make this as painless as possible." He kissed her, hoping it would take her pain away, then slowly slid into her. She wanted to scream out; but held her tongue, or Draco did with the sweet and light kiss they shared, a few salty tears rolled down her cheek as Draco kissed them away. "You ok?"  
  
"Fine, go in more, all the way." He looked at her and smiled. He slid in more, slowly; as Hermione held her eyes shut and gripped the edge of the bed. He was in her all the way; she began to subside as she opened her eyes to Draco peering back at her.  
  
Hermione was in paradise, ecstasy as some would call it. If she had the choice she would stay in this position for the rest of her life. She couldn't handle the pressure building up in her, her body fluids seeped through her opening and oozed onto Draco's forest green sheets. Draco, himself, was getting very near that point. Her head lolled back into the pillow as Draco came and she moaned in pleasure. She never felt anything like this before, but she liked it.  
  
She never knew how the creamy, white, salty and sticky liquid would feel inside of her. She had only seen, and tasted it once when she went out with Ron. She had given him head once after he seductively feed her chocolate covered strawberries. She liked this feeling better. she wanted more now, she couldn't understand this desire to constantly sleep a guy.  
  
Draco's arms buckled and gave out on him. He fell along with her legs, which found themselves wrapped around his body, almost on top of Hermione, if she was only an inch closer he could kiss her without moving his body. He leaned in closer to her and kissed her. He slid out of her but he wrapped his arms around her upper body and lay next to her.  
  
"You want my answer now?" Hermione nodded and looked like she was tired, in pain or both. ".No."  
  
"You mother fucking bastard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How the hell could you do that? Give me the best and only sex I've had ever and then tell me no?!" She looked at him in shock, disbelief, but most of all disappointment. "I'll never get your ways Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"Chill, it was the Malfoy instinct. Say no to every question and lie to the one you care for the most and love."  
  
"You dick headed, self centered, mother fucking, cock sucking, ass hole! I hate you!" She wanted to run, but she was on the inside of the bed and next to the wall that had a window right above her body.  
  
"You're answer is a yes." 


	12. The End of Their School Life

Chapter 12  
  
"The End of Their School Life"  
  
"You said yes?" Hermione laid there in shock. "You're answer is yes? Are you joking with me or is this real?"  
  
"No, I'm not kidding I love you and I would like to show you it, even if I just did. The real question is will you have me for your boyfriend?"  
  
"Of course! Draco Malfoy I love you! You know, we'll be out of here in less than a few months. What do you plan on doing?"  
  
"Hermione, why are you thinking of that now?" Draco leaned over to her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The months passed by quickly and both of them passed their O.W.L.S. with flying colors. Their service for Voldermort was not needed for the rest of their year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Draco! Where are you, I need to ask you something." Hermione peered into Draco's room, noticing he was not there she turned around and walked back into the common room. "Draco! Dra." A hand slipped over her mouth.  
  
"You know you are a loud girl, Hermione." Draco turned her around and looked into her eyes then kissed her. "What do you want?"  
  
"What are you wearing to the dance?"  
  
"I was actually thinking of wearing this." Hermione looked down and noticed him in a towel as Draco began to laugh. "No, seriously, I'm wearing one of those black Muggle tuxedos, you?"  
  
"A dark blue evening gown, also a Muggle dress, that's strapless and covered in silver glitter. I can't wait until you see it, it's beautiful. You should go get dressed, we have to go soon and I still need to change as well." With that said Hermione darted into her room, closing the door behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*At the dance*~  
  
Everyone was in the Great Hall, which was transformed into a grand ball room with the ceiling as the night sky and the candles floating in mid air along with 'Good Luck in the Future 7th years' banners around the room, the tables that normally stretched across the room were gone and replaced by small round tables around the edges of the room, the only table that stayed where it was, was the head table. There were mostly seventh years there with the occasional fifth or sixth year there, only because they were invited by a seventh year student. All the females wore beautiful evening gowns with their hair done up perfectly. The males were handsomely dress in tuxedos with their hair neatly combed. There was no one in the ordinary Hogwarts uniform that night.  
  
The crowd hushed as the doors to the Great Hall opened. Professor Albus Dumbledore walked in next to Minerva McGonagall, and behind her was Draco with Hermione at his side, their arms linked together. There was a loud burst of cheering for the four as they walked the long hall to the head table where they all sat. They soon hushed again as Dumbledore stood and clinked his glass and stood.  
  
"Congratulations seventh years, you have proven yourself to your teachers, friends and families that you are ready for the real world. The real world, which brings responsibilities, a job and yes, I know that is the day you will regret the most, and eventually a husband or a wife then little kids of your own. We will miss you greatly, and to those not in your seventh year, we shall see you next year." He stopped, looked down at the table, then back up and over to Hermione and Draco. "The first dance will be lead by our Head Boy and Head Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, as tradition has always been. Will you two please step on to the dance floor? There is only one difference in tradition this year, this dance will be in memory of two of the boys that will be remembered forever, the boy who lived once, Harry Potter and his best friend and sidekick; as some would say, Ron Wesley."  
  
Hermione and Draco stood up and walked onto the dance floor. The music started and they began to dance. Half way through the song the rest of the class joined in. The years of bickering between Slytherin and Gryffindor were forgotten when the dance began but they'll never forget their years at Hogwarts.  
  
The dance lasted the whole night but ended earlier for Hermione and Draco. Those two left and went outside to the balcony. Hermione stood looking up at the stars above. While leaning against the railing, Draco came over to her and nearly pushed her over with a small tap.  
  
"What was that for? You nearly made me fall off the balcony; you scared me half to death!" Hermione, with on hand on her beating heart, quickly whipped around to face Draco.  
  
"Just wanted to let you know I was here. What do you say you and me go back to the common room and relax a bit?" Draco's arms slid lovingly around her waist.  
  
"I thought we have to stay here until the end of the dance."  
  
"We can tell Dumbledore that you're not feeling well and I'm going to take you back to the common room and we're going to spend the rest of the night there. And we'll pack out things for tomorrow."  
  
"But that's lying."  
  
"So, I nearly always lie to teachers. I just want some time alone with you before we go home, don't you?"  
  
"I do. But it's lying though." She paused a moment to consider the possibilities "Fine, we'll lie." Hermione walked back into the Great Hall and over to Dumbledore, Draco following closely behind. "Professor Dumbledore, I'm not feeling so good. I was hoping you'd let me go back to the common room, possibly allowing Draco to assist me back there."  
  
"If you aren't feeling well then go ahead. Draco take her back and you two behave." Professor McGonagall glared at the two, remembering the last time she walked into their common room when they were alone.  
  
The two didn't need any further instructions and they left The Great Hall, hand in hand.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Monkin." The picture swung open and Draco picked Hermione up and carried her over to the leather couch. He laid her down, and then laid himself down on top of her, smiling. "I love you Hermione."  
  
"I love you too Draco. Did you...?" She pointed to the table in the middle of the room. "Did you have the house elves make us food?" The table was elegantly furnished with golden plates, goblets, silverware, red rose pedals and gold and silver candles of various sizes. "It's. its wonderful!" Hermione tried to sit up and walk over to the table but Draco didn't let her budge. Instead, he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the couch. He began to lightly kiss her on the lips.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded and looked at the table of food. "What would you like?"  
  
"I don't know; what about chocolate covered fruit? Do you have any?"  
  
"We have anything you want and desire." He stood up and walked over to a plate where out of nowhere two chocolate covered strawberries appeared. Draco picked one up and walked back to the couch. Hermione reached out to grab one but Draco pushed her hand away. "No, don't touch." Hermione laid back and remembered the last time she had chocolate covered strawberries. She was shocked slightly when those were the fruit he had chosen since he knows what it means to her with Ron now dead.  
  
Draco held the strawberry above her mouth and began to feed her. She licked her lips after finishing the strawberry, and then she proceeded to lick his fingers. She fed him the other strawberry and wiped his mouth with a sweet kiss. "Now what? We pack or we have sex, take your pick."  
  
"Both." Hermione looked at him. "We have sex then pack." She smiled then started to remove his tie, shirt and then his belt. Draco unzipped Hermione's dress and slid the blue silky material off her body. He stood there a moment staring at her strapless dark blue, silk bra and thong. "I've forgotten how good you look like that, even though it was only a few days ago that we slept together."  
  
"Thank you Draco. Your turn." Hermione moved closer and undid his pants and slid them off to reveal black silk boxers. "Happy a little early?" Hermione looked up to Draco's face which was slightly blushing and laughed.  
  
"So are you happy too?" Draco walked over to her and took her into his arms. He carried her over to the couch and laid her down.  
  
"I'm more than happy." Hermione grinned and looked him in the eye. "Draco I love you and I don't know what I'd do with out you or if we were still fighting like we used to." ~*Hermione POV*~ *Now that I think about it, all the fighting was stupid. I think he was teasing me though.* She mentally sighed and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Draco planted a kiss on her lips then reached around her and took her bra off. ~*Draco POV* ~ *Now I know what I was missing the past six years. Pansy was good for when I didn't have time to get anyone and plus she was always there but Hermione. she's. she's amazing in bed, no one can compare with her. I wonder if she ever figured out instead of hurting her with my insults I was only playing with her mind to make her think I hated her when I so wanted her. I promised myself when I first saw her on the train seven years ago that she'd be the last I girl would sleep with before I left this damn school.* He began to massage her breasts then moved down to suck on her. He often kissed then bit and licked then went back to sucking. He could tell he was getting to Hermione already when she started to squirm.  
  
Draco let her go and slid back down her body putting kisses all over her body. Draco smiled and looked at her like he would never look at any other girl. "I love you. I'm ready, are you?" Hermione smiled as Draco slid down her body and positioned her and him correctly.  
  
"Ready, even though you should be used to this." Draco slid in faster than he normally would and started going in and out. After twenty minuets of pure bliss Draco refused to blow before she got to her climaxing point but he had no control over his body at that point. Hermione was lost in her own little world of excitement and complete and sheer pleasure so she didn't know Draco was done until he fell on top of her. "Let me up please. I need to go do something really fast."  
  
Draco let Hermione slid out from under him as she walked into the bathroom. Hermione walked over to the toilet as if she was going to go to the bathroom but instead her dinner came back up to haunt her.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione are you ok in there?" Draco picked his head up and he slowly came out of his pleasure pool himself. "Hermione?" Draco stood up and slowly walked over to the bathroom door. "Hermione what's going on in there? Are you all right?"  
  
Draco didn't know if he should push the door open or wait until she came out. "Hermione.?" 


	13. The Summer Begins

Chapter 13  
  
"The Summer Begins."  
  
"Draco just leave me alone for a bit I'm fine." Hermione stood up and walked to the tub and turned the water on. "I just need a bath right now, don't get me wrong it was amazing sex and all that time just didn't feel right."  
  
"I understand. Could I join you though?" Draco leaned on the bathroom door lightly.  
  
"No! I mean you better start to pack; if you need a bath you could take one after me. Sorry Draco." Hermione turned off the water and stepped in. ~*Hermione POV* ~ *Am I pregnant? I mean I just threw up after having earth- shattering sex... I can't be, it's impossible... We've been using protection and everything.* A little white box appeared next to the tub. (A/N: Muggle born... she tells her mother everything, her mother told her about it...)  
  
She picked it up and opened it reading the instructions inside. Hermione mumbled them to herself. "If its one blue stripe you're pregnant, but if there's two blue stripes then you're not." She followed directions to make them work and waited the amount of time and started to curse at the tester for taking too long. "Why the hell aren't you changing? I have the rest of my life riding on you and you can't make up your mind?"  
  
She was so nervous she started to pace back and forth keeping an eye on the tester as she saw a hint of blue in the box she ran to it. Hermione quickly grabbed it and felt like screaming or throwing up again. She threw everything in the trash and went back to the tub.  
  
"Shit, what will everyone think of me now?" She drained the water and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around her body she walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. "What am I going to do? I have to go home. What will my parents think of me? What would Harry and Ron say if they knew and were still alive?" Hermione looked around her room and sighed. "I'm going to miss this place."  
  
"Hermione, who are you talking to?"  
  
"No one. What do you need Draco?"  
  
"Are you done in the tub?" Draco walked in and leaned on her doorframe as she just removed the towel. At the sound of his voice she wrapped the towel back around her body. "What? It's not like I haven't seen it all before or seen in the past half hour. Why all of a sudden are you covering yourself? You never used to."  
  
"I wasn't expecting you; you scared me that's all." Hermione turned to look at Draco then smiled.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. I just want to know are you done with your bath?"  
  
"Yes, I am I'm out of the tub as you can plainly see, are you done packing?" Hermione grabbed her half empty trunk and put it on her bed; with the simple spell they learned back in their first year, the levitation spell. She didn't realize she wasn't dressed until Draco began to laugh. "What are you laughing at now?"  
  
"You're going to pack your things in a towel, not even going to bother putting clothes on?" Draco walked over to Hermione and put his arms around her. "I wouldn't mind watching you pack now."  
  
"Well if you weren't still here I might get dressed then pack, but right now I just want to pack. Just get all this shit in my trunk and get the hell out of here. Will you come visit me at home sometimes, since you're going to the Malfoy manor and I'm going to my house?"  
  
"Of course, why would I not come visit my true love at her house?" Draco smiled then let her go and turned to walk up. "I'm taking my bath now, feel free to join me if you want."  
  
"Hold on, I think I left something in there, let me get it out first." Hermione ran out of the room and into the bathroom. She went to the trashcan and pulled out all remnants of the test and tester. She pulled out her wand and it disappeared in a white cloud of dust. Hermione ran back into her room and Draco looked at her confused. "Ok, go ahead." Hermione kissed him on the lips and then pushed him out the door. She shut the door behind him and sat on her bed with her face in her hands. She stood up and walked over to the drawer pulling out a bra, bikini underwear, Gryffindor shirt and skirt. She put them on then went back to packing her things.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione, are you ok?" Draco knocked on her door lightly to hear her crying. "Hermione. Don't make me come in there..." Draco knocked on the door. There was no answer. He creaked the door open and slid himself in through the tiny crack. "Hermione?" He looked at the floor; it was piled with books, robes, and everything else that was once on her dresser. "Hermione, what happened in here?"  
  
"I got mad, I... I... I lost the bracelet you gave me... I was trying to find it so I wouldn't leave it here, but in this mess I doubt I'll find it now!" Draco looked at Hermione and smiled.  
  
"It's alright. I'll help you find it. Hermione, please, stop crying. I know you didn't purposely lose it. Calm down please." Draco lifted her up into a hug. He ran his fingers through her hair trying to calm her.  
  
It worked for a while until they were just standing there and Hermione began to cry again. "Draco, do you really love me or are you just telling me that so you could just sleep with me whenever you want?"  
  
"Hermione, you know that I love you more than anything, I love you more than myself. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you. Why wouldn't I love you as much as I say I do?"  
  
"I've heard stories about how you would sleep with a girl tell, them how much you loved them and how you want to spend the rest of your life with them and then the next day not look at hem let alone talk to them, except Pansy. I was just wondering if it would be like that with me."  
  
"Hermione you and I are soul mates, there is nothing that could separate us. I would never leave you even if I had to choose living with you or loosing all my inheritance and be disowned. I would never leave you, I love and care for you too much. Why don't you?"  
  
"I do it's just... this doesn't sound like the Draco Malfoy that I've grown up with. The one that I learned this year had fallen in love with Mudblood Hermione Granger, who now is working for the Dark Lord. I'm just afraid that I might lose you this summer and never see you again."  
  
"I know this isn't my normal self, but there's something in you that makes me want to think of all the shitty things that I did to you, Potter, and Weasely. I mean to you, Harry and Ron. I never realized how close you three were until I went out with you and the accident happened." They both look out the window to the Whomping Willow tree.  
  
"Neither did I, but now that's all in the past and I shouldn't be looking back anyways. We're leaving here after lunch. All seven years behind us now, what do you think will come of us?"  
  
"Well eventually I'll marry you, probably be disowned if Voldermort doesn't stop my father... We'll still work for Voldermort and we'll have the whole manner to ourselves to do whatever we want with."  
  
"Well let's find the bracelet and get to lunch. It's the last meal; I don't want to miss it." Hermione and Draco searched her room for it until they found it impounded into the rug under her bed. They got all her things packed and walked around the common room, imprinting every memory, good or bad, that they had in that spot. Basically every spot in their dorm was taken by a memory. Hermione had just two more than Draco did though.  
  
They sent their bags and trunks to the carriages, which would take them to the train. Afterward, the two walked hand in hand to the Great Hall for the last time. They sat where they normally did, Draco's eyes focused on Crab and Goyle and Hermione was looking at the three empty seats on the Gryffindor table. Those three seats were where Harry, her and Ron sat the past six years and she sometimes sat this year until the incident with the Whomping Willow tree and Hogsmeade.  
  
Dumbledore made his normal end of the year speech, Draco found himself nodding off to sleep, along with half the Slytherin table. Hermione had found herself ignoring the long speech and staring at those three seats remembering all the times that something had happened in those three seats. Hermione couldn't help but smiling and almost laughed during the speech but Draco, in one of the times that his head wasn't falling limply downward, kicked Hermione's foot.  
  
"You're not eating? Aren't you hungry?" The platinum blond haired boy was right, Hermione hadn't eaten a bite, she just sat there staring at Ginny and playing with her food. "Are you feeling all right?"  
  
"No, I'm not hungry anymore. I thought I was but I guess I was wrong..." Hermione's gaze turned to Draco. "Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?"  
  
"All day you were acting like there was something wrong. Is it because we're leaving here? Because believe it or not, for how much I hated this place for the past seven years, I'm going to miss it."  
  
Dumbledore stood up and looked around, as the students were finishing up. "The boats and carriages should be back now. Everyone it is time to leave Hogwarts again. Most of you will be coming back but good bye and good luck to the seventh years, may you have many joyous years ahead of you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~* At the train station before everyone leaves with their parents. *~  
  
"Draco, you will write me everyday and tell me when you're coming right?"  
  
"Of course. Good bye for now my love." Draco kissed Hermione on the forehead since both their parents were watching them.  
  
"I love you!" Draco smiled and nodded as he turned and walked to the car his parents had sent to him.  
  
Hermione turned to her parents and smiled. "Can we go now, please?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Weeks had passed before a grayish silver owl came flying into Hermione's window and dropped a parchment paper on her desk. She studied it for a moment and wondered who would be sending her something now, and then she realized this is her first letter from Draco. She was relieved when it read:  
  
My 'Mione,  
  
I'm sorry it has taken me so long to write to you but my parents have been yelling, especially my father. He yelled at me mostly because of you, but I didn't let it get to me. If it is all right with you I could come over and see you. When you get this look out your window, if you haven't already.  
  
Love,  
  
Draco  
  
"Look out your window, Draco, why?" Hermione looked at the parchment for a while before she rolled it up and threw it on her desk. She walked to the windowsill to see blonde platinum hair floating above a black cloak on a broom. "Draco! You're here, I told you to tell me before you came!"  
  
"I did, didn't you read the letter? I told you to look out your window; you should have known I would be here. Can I come in or do I have sit outside on my broom all day?"  
  
"No, come in, sorry I really wasn't expecting you." Hermione moved back as Draco flew in. He dropped the broom on the floor with a slight thud. He ran over to Hermione and gave her the biggest hug; that ended in a kiss, he had ever given her. "But I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you about something very important. I was thinking Draco Jr. or Harry... but if it is a girl I don't know what I'm going to name her."  
  
"Hermione what are you talking about? What are you naming?" Draco put his arm around her and sat her on the bed looking into her eyes. "Oh how I missed looking into these deep dark brown eyes of yours."  
  
"I'm thinking of what to name your kid... when he or she comes." Draco's mouth flew open in shock.  
  
"My... kid? My fucking kid? You're pregnant? You're pregnant with my kid? My kid that was produced on the couch of the common room for the Head Boy and Girl? Shit, I'm going to be a father. Wait until Lucious hears this. My kid's mother is a Mudblood ... No offense sweetie."  
  
"None taken, I'm used to you calling me that, but I would prefer it you didn't. And yes I'm having your baby."  
  
"Did you tell your parents yet?" Draco hugged Hermione hard, nearly too hard. "When did you find out?"  
  
"Draco... let go..." He stopped hugging her and looked at her. "No, I wanted to tell you first. I found out when I went into the bathroom and threw up... Right after we last slept together, I used one of those Muggle tester things. I've heard how positive and correct they are."  
  
"I knew there wasn't something right, I just knew it. Is that why you were trying to avoid me the last day and you were irritable?"  
  
"That was why I was avoiding you and probably why I was irritable... but I'm not sure. I was planning on telling my parents when you were here with me. I need support when telling them their only child is going to have a baby in eight months. I really don't know how I kept it from my mother, I have had weird cravings for food that I never eat and my mother was asking me about why I am all of a sudden eating them." Hermione looked down at her stomach.  
  
"What's wrong? I'm sorry if right now I'm not that supportive, but all of this is a major shock to me. I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a father."  
  
"Draco, you'll be a wonderful father. Remember all those times when you were there for me, when I cried on your shoulder, right after Harry and Ron died; who did I run to? I couldn't run to anyone else but you, you are the only one that knows I'm working for Voldermort still. Will you come with me so I can tell my parents now?"  
  
"You're right I guess I will be a decent father. If you want to tell your parents now, I mean wouldn't it be better if we waited until dinner? I can stay for dinner right?"  
  
"Of course you can! Why wouldn't you be able to stay? Well let's go tell my mother you'll be staying for dinner." Draco nodded and stood up lifting Hermione into his arms. "It's so good to see you again. I've missed you so much."  
  
"I know it's been too long."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mum, Dad. Is it all right for Draco to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Sure, dinner will be in two hours. When did he come? I didn't hear the door bell."  
  
"He came on his broom, he showed up at my window." Hermione whispered something into Draco's ear. He nodded.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, may I take your daughter for a little ride on my broom?"  
  
"It's all right with me, just be back for dinner and behave, the both of you." Her father put down the paper he was reading to look at Draco.  
  
"Mum, I'll make sure he does nothing to me." Hermione smiled at Draco who had an evil look on his face.  
  
"And mam, I'll make sure she won't do anything to me. It is a pleasure to meet you both." Hermione glared at Draco as her parents stared to laugh. "Hermione, you go up to your room I'll be right there, I would like to ask your parents something."  
  
"Ok." Hermione gave him a quick peck on the cheek then walked off to her room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco stopped his broom on top of a cliff that over looked the ocean. "I often came here when I needed to escape my crazed father."  
  
"It's so beautiful." Draco sat down on a giant rock and motioned for Hermione to come join him. Hermione sat in between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her. "What did you need to ask my parents before we left the house?"  
  
"I wanted to ask them how they felt about grandchildren." Hermione's mouth dropped as Draco began to laugh. "No what I asked them you'll find out later, I promise you will. This sun set is very much like you, but I think your beauty surpasses this by far, especially right now. When I came here one night it was near night fall I looked in that direction;" Draco pointed over to the west with the hand that Hermione didn't occupy with her hands. "And I saw the most beautiful sun set. It lit the sky with so many different shades of red, orange and yellow until it faded into blackness."  
  
"Draco, what do you think my parents will say? I mean when we tell them. Do you think they'll be happy with us or really mad?" Hermione couldn't focus on the sunset that was beginning to light up the sky. There was only one major thing that she was worried about. Her parents and what their reactions would be, her coming home from her last year at school with some guys baby that they just met, and unmarried to him.  
  
"Hermione, don't worry about it. I bet they'll welcome the news with arms wide open, I doubt they'll mind." Draco was right about one thing, the sun set; it was an array of red, orange, and yellow, mixed with a soft blue where the horizon was. "We better go, it's getting late and your parents might wonder where we are."  
  
"You know, we do have to tell them. When I was little all I wanted to be was the head person at the Ministry of Magic, I never dreamed of becoming an unmarried mother at age eighteen and working for one of the Dark Lord's minion." Hermione stood up with a big sigh.  
  
"What did I tell you? Everything will be all right... I promise you. Up." The broom jumped into Draco's hand as he stood up. He got on followed by Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You two have fun?" The table was set for four out on the Granger's terrace. Hermione looked around; the mood was so right, candles light black metal rail, the table had the finest silk table cloth with the best china set they owned, that was only brought out for company. Hermione's mother walked behind her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Of course mum we did. Draco took me to see a sun set near the ocean, you would have loved it. And you shouldn't have brought out the good things. It's only Draco." Draco glanced towards Hermione who shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"It may just be Draco but he is still a guest and not family or a close friend even though he is your boyfriend." Her mom looked at Hermione roughly as her dad walked in sitting at the table along with her mother.  
  
"Um, mum, dad, I, we need to tell you something important." Hermione and Draco joined her parents sitting at the table as Hermione spoke.  
  
"Anything you need you know we are always here for you, what is it?" Hermione's mother put her fork down and folded her hands above the table.  
  
"I don't really know how to say this but... but I'm going to have Draco's baby, I'm pregnant." Hermione slightly winced as both her parents jaw dropped. Hermione looked to Draco for some support. Draco took her hand in his and smiled at her reassuring her about everything that would come.  
  
"What? You're pregnant? Is that why you had him over here to dinner? So you can tell us he made you pregnant?" Hermione's mother and father looked at her slightly annoyed for not telling them earlier. "It's a shock but we'll get used to the baby crying at three in the morning again. That is if you're not going to get married now." Their gaze softened a bit now as Draco stood up.  
  
"Mum, I know that you're not that happy with me or him right now but I'm in love with him and there's nothing I could do about it. I'm not going to have an abortion I wouldn't have any honor if I killed my unborn baby." Hermione looked at Draco who was standing in front of her now.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I think right now is a good time for this." Hermione's parents took each others hand and smiled at the both of them. "Hermione, can I ask you something?" Hermione nodded as Draco bent down one knee and pulled out a small grey box. He opened the box to reveal a twenty- four karat gold diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" 


	14. The Answer

Chapter 14  
  
"The Answer"  
  
Hermione sat there in shock looking at the ring. Could it be real? She asked herself over and over. The diamond was in the shape of a heart and the band and setting was twenty four karat, or so it seemed. "Hermione...?"  
  
"Hmm?" She just kept her glaze on the ring. "Oh, of course I will marry you!" Draco took the ring out of the box and placed it on her left ring finger then stood and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Now aren't you glad I waited to tell you what I asked your parents?" Draco smirked as he sat next to her. Hermione just nodded looking at the ring.  
  
"Dinner's ready, I'll bring it right out." Hermione started to stand up to help her mother but her mother put her hand on her shoulder. "Just sit, stay with him, your father will help me." Hermione nodded as both her parents walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Do you like it?" Draco looked at it with a smile on his face. "Because if not, then we can take it back and get the one you want. But I figured you liked gold and hearts."  
  
"Draco, I love it almost as much as I love you. Though, I could never love anything more than you. It's wonderfully beautiful." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "I love you." Draco just sat there leaning in staring into her eyes.  
  
"And I love you. And yes, it is real. All of it."  
  
"I never said it wasn't... But how long have you been thinking of asking me?"  
  
"It was just the way you were looking at it when I first opened the box. You had the look of shock, amazement, and a little bit of confusion. I've been thinking about it ever since the last day of school, actually right when we got on the train. It was all I could think about on the ride home. Then as soon as I bought it, I was planning on when to give it to you. I knew it had to be a special time. What better time to ask you then right after you tell me you're pregnant with my child? When did you find out about the baby?"  
  
"Oh, shortly after we finished the last time, when I ran into the bathroom. Does your father know about you asking me to marry you, and does he approve?"  
  
"Yes father knows." He lowered his voice down to a whisper, "And so does Lord Voldermort." He spoke at a normal volume again. "He is the one who really gives his blessings. He thinks this is a very good union. Muggle born and Pure bred, it will just prove to my father that he is in charge and what he says goes."  
  
At that moment, Hermione's parents walked back in carrying four plates full of food. "Draco, we hope you like veal. It is Hermione's favorite food." Hermione smiled and looked at Draco.  
  
"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I do like veal. It looks wonderful." Mrs. Granger set the two plates in front of the kids then sat down and began to eat herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Later that night.*~  
  
Hermione was lying on her bed and Draco was sitting at her desk. "Draco, why don't you come over here and lay next to me?"  
  
Draco walked over to her and lay next to her like she wanted. "Just lay here? Why not more?" His ever famous smirk played on his lips.  
  
"You know we can't do anything." She looked in to his silverish grey eyes. "I would love to do something, but we can't..." She looked down at her stomach.  
  
"I understand. I've missed you when we were apart this summer. But now we won't have that problem of being apart since we're engaged."  
  
"That reminds me, tell me more about what your father and the Lord said about it."  
  
"According to the Lord us getting married is a good thing. It will be an inspiration to everyone under him, especially my father. But technically I can't call him that anymore. Yes, he actually disowned my, but the Lord's talking to him probably as we speak right now. I believe he is telling him not to disown me and to pay for the wedding."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Lord Voldermort and Lucious*~  
  
"My Lord, must they really get married? And must I give them my blessing?" Lucious paced around the room.  
  
"Lucious calm yourself. They will get married, and you will give your blessing. We need her to be happy, we need your son to be happy, and we need your grandchild. Once the baby is born, we will take it; you will raise it and disown your son. Tell him, when it is born, you are taking it keeping it and that he has to live with his Mudblood bitch of a wife because you disown him."  
  
"My Lord, you are not serious, are you? I only have to put up with the lovely, dovey, mushy stuff for nine months, and then it's all over. Right?"  
  
"Yes my servant. As soon as that child is born, it will not be your grandson; it will be your son. And he will be the son you always wished you had."  
  
TBC 


	15. What Really Happened to Ron and Harry

(A/N: Before I begin, I know I said I was going to keep Sirius alive in the beginning of the story... but I've changed my mind. So instead of re writing this whole story, I'm just changing a few things in this chapter. Things to know for this chapter: 1. Sirius is actually dead, 2. Voldemort had originally sent Harry the letter to meet his godfather, 3. Harry did think it was odd receiving a letter two years after his godfather died, 4. Hermione did know the Voldemort sent the letter but still tried to prevent / make them go, and 5. Harry and Ron are not dead... yet!)  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"What Really Happened to Ron and Harry"  
  
Harry and Ron were leaving around eleven thirty in the morning to sneak out so they could visit Sirius. They didn't understand how two years ago, Sirius had fallen into the dais, but somehow a letter dated a few days ago was sent to Harry. When he had fallen no one expected him to come back out. No one but Harry... Everyone said that once he's fallen into the darkness, he won't come back alive. "Harry, do think Snuffles really is alive, and he really wrote that letter? Or do you think it was just someone trying to get us away from Hogwarts? Do you really think he's alive?"  
  
Harry turned to Ron and pulled out the piece of parchment that the letter was written on. "Of course it's him. I mean look at the writing. It matches his exactly. And yes I know he's alive. He has to be. There's not way he could have wrote this and dated two years in advance. He wouldn't have needed to because we were living with him."  
  
"'Cause I'm just saying, it does seem weird that his letter came two years after he supposedly died. I'm not saying it isn't possible, it's just a little strange, that's all." Ron looked at Harry and sighed. He knew what a terrible pain it was for Harry when his godfather died. For months after he died Harry had nightmares reliving that night over and over. He'd wake screaming and covered in cold sweats. Mrs. Weasley would come running in trying to calm him down but nothing worked. He would still call out for Sirius.  
  
"I know what you're trying to say, and I know what I'm doing, we will just have to be careful, that's all." Harry lifted up the invisibility cloak and threw it over both Ron's and his heads. "Come on lets go."  
  
It didn't take them long to reach the Whomping Willow tree, even though they were almost caught by Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris a few times. They took of the cloak and grabbed the stick to push the knot under the tree. Ron went first then Harry followed shortly after. They didn't think they were being watched, but little do they know Draco was watching from Hermione's window.  
  
The whole way through the tunnel they talked about how much they couldn't wait to see Sirius and how much they've missed him. They still couldn't figure out why it had taken him so long to let them know he was alive and ok. Maybe he wasn't ok, maybe he was very injured and is slowly getting better, or slowly getting worse and he figured he'd just say good bye.  
  
Ron lifted the trap door to the Shrieking Shack to find not who they expected. Lucius Malfoy was standing there with his wand out pointing at Ron. "Mr. Malfoy... What are you doing here?" Ron and Harry got out and stood there looking at Lucius.  
  
"The better question is what are you doing here? I thought you knew that all Hogsmeade trips were canceled, ever since two years ago when your poor godfather died. Yes Potter he is dead, and no he didn't write that letter the Dark Lord had me write it."  
  
"But you couldn't have... it was with his owl and it was his writing... how is that possible?"  
  
"Potter... I am a wizard there are spells to change your writing. I'm not surprised McGonagall didn't teach that to you. Now give me your wands, and there won't be any need for me to kill you now." Lucius put out his free hand to reach for their wands. "Give them up."  
  
"We don't have them with us." Harry tried to stall him.  
  
"Come now, the famous Harry Potter not have his wand with him? I thought that was the first thing you were taught, never leave behind your wand. I know you have them with you, give them up."  
  
"We have no reason to give them up. You give up yours." Ron spoke up, he wasn't going to give up the first thing that was actually new when he go it.  
  
"Weasley, I know that your parents had to save and save up for that wand, but don't disappoint them and have me break that wand too. Both of you, your wands now!"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, we refuse to give you them freely."  
  
"Fine Potter, be that way. I'll just take them. Accio Wands!" Both Harry's and Ron's wands fly out of their pockets and to the floor by Lucius' feet. "See I told you, you had them." Lucius grinned, and the both boys found out where Draco got his annoying grin from. "Petrificus Totalus." Greenish colored sparks flew out of Lucius' wand as Harry and Ron were put into the full body bind. "Mobilicorpus" Their bodies now began float a few feet off the ground. Lucius soon apparated them to the Malfoy Manner where they would be kept with a port key.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Harry and Ron were taken out of the full body binds their feet and hands were bound by some magical blue, glowing force. They finally realized that leaving Hogwarts was a bad idea. Lucius was standing over them pointing his wand at them. "Now Potter, how is it that a little baby with no magic stop the most powerful wizard known to everyone? How is it possible? It's on everyone's mind, because it's just not normal..."  
  
"I don't know. If I did know then I would have told Voldemort in second year when I met him down in the Chamber. Oh wait, that's right... I stopped him then too. Would you like me to tell you all the times I've stop the ever feared Dark Lord? Let's see, when I was a baby, first year with Professor Quirrel, second year as I just mentioned, third year with your friend Peter Pettigrew, fourth year... well I really didn't stop him I kinda brought him back, but I was there in fifth year... Though that really didn't do much. You murdered my parents and my godfather, my only real family I had."  
  
"Potter! Stop being so damn cocky! Because everyone thinks your dead. Even your precious little Mudblood friend."  
  
"Hermione...?" Harry looked at Ron then at the floor, realizing what she must be going through. "You son didn't do anything to her, did he? Because I swear as soon as I get out of here I'll kill him. This is all his fault!"  
  
"No Potter, it's yours. If you didn't believe your Uncle was still alive than you wouldn't be here. And the best part is I have you and your little sidekick. "Crucio!" Harry's scar burned as if it was on fire then soon after that pain his whole body felt like it was being smashed on a giant rock. He was in immense pain and couldn't do anything about it.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron was too afraid to move any closer to him, but he'd rather risk injuring himself first then see his best friend in pain. Ron inched closer to Harry to try and help him but it didn't work very well considering the force that held his hands together held him to the spot on the floor where he was. Luscious Malfoy used the same curse that he had used on Harry on Ron when he saw him inch closer. Too bad Ron didn't realize who he was against. Both Ron and Harry were now under the crucio curse.  
  
(A/N: Sorry it just kinda ends like this, but It's actually 5:32 in the morning and I've got school at 8:10... I don't plan on sleeping mostly because I'm only getting an hour at most! Since I've got to be up at 7. So my next chapter will have a better ending. I don't know when I'll be getting a chance to write it, considering I have to check back to where Herm and Draco are... and with work, school and dance classes, I'm a busy person! And I've finally got my life back now that I don't got a bf anymore so I'm out almost every night that I'm not working or at dance.) 


	16. The Wedding

(A/N: Oh to the reviewer that asked about the good manners, actually it's chivalry. So instead of copying it word for word... I kinda made a synonym change with Microsoft Word, and that's what it came up with. So yeah, good manners! I've got a new guy and he's different..., but that means I'm not spending much time writing like I used to, so it could be a while!!!)  
  
Last thing with Herm and Draco (Chapter 14 The Answer):  
  
"According to the Lord us getting married is a good thing. It will be an inspiration to everyone under him, especially my father. But technically I can't call him that anymore. Yes, he actually disowned my, but the Lord's talking to him probably as we speak right now. I believe he is telling him not to disown me and to pay for the wedding."  
  
~*Lord Voldermort and Lucious*~  
  
"My Lord, must they really get married? And must I give them my blessing?" Lucious paced around the room.  
  
"Lucious calm yourself. They will get married, and you will give your blessing. We need her to be happy, we need your son to be happy, and we need your grandchild. Once the baby is born, we will take it; you will raise it and disown your son. Tell him, when it is born, you are taking it keeping it and that he has to live with his Mudblood bitch of a wife because you disown him."  
  
"My Lord, you are not serious, are you? I only have to put up with the lovely, dovey, mushy stuff for nine months, and then it's all over. Right?"  
  
"Yes my servant. As soon as that child is born, it will not be your grandson; it will be your son. And he will be the son you always wished you had..."  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"The Wedding"  
  
Months have passed since Hermione told Draco that she was going to have her baby. He did not leave her side the whole eight months. They had moved into their own house which Luscious was kind enough to give to them free of change. Hermione had a very easy pregnancy so far. But that's not to say she didn't have to go through the morning sickness and other little things every woman goes through while pregnant. (A/N: Not that I would know I don't have any kids, I mean I'm only 17... Back to the story now.) Even though it grossed Draco out he wouldn't let her move back in with her parents until the wedding was over and the baby was born. He wanted her to be with him and she wanted him just as much. Maybe it was more of a need than a want, a need for someone to talk to in the middle of the night when neither of them could sleep, or just to be able to wake up in each others arms every morning, or close to each other. Ever since her stomach had been filling out she would constantly move and fidget though out the night. Leaving Draco with either just the edge of the bed, or a few times falling on the floor and then just sleeping there the rest of the night. Hermione feeling really bad the next morning because she knew he didn't sleep that well on the floor and he was always crabby the next day.  
  
And since the two of them wanted to get married before the baby was born, it only left them about a month. Hermione couldn't believe that in little over a month she would be Mommy and less than an hour she would be Mrs. Draco Malfoy. She would never believe that she would be married to her worst enemy and be the mother of his child, so soon after school. But she told herself that no matter what, if she could do it all over, she wouldn't change a thing. She would still fall in love with him and still sleep with him and have his kid. Why, she loved him. It was simple as that, she really loved Draco Malfoy.  
  
She thought of what Harry and Ron would think if they knew. Then she realized they never really approved of her and Draco in the first place, why would they approve of this? They would have, because they would know she'd be happy with him, like she was already. The thought of them made her cry. She couldn't cry, not today. This was the happiest day of her life, her wedding day! Plus her make up would run and she didn't want that.  
  
There she was, in her wedding dress waiting for the ceremony to begin with her mother and bridesmaids; Ginny and maid of honor, Lavender, Cho and Pansy, on the request of Draco's parents. Hermione and Pansy weren't enemies, but they weren't friends either. Pansy just sat across the room looking at Hermione wishing it was her in the white satin gown getting married to Draco in less than an hour.  
  
Mrs. Granger looked at her and asked what was wrong and why she was crying. "Northing, just thinking about how my two best friends can't be here for this day." Ginny, Lavender and Cho just looked down. Ginny not only lost a brother, but she lost her boyfriend. Lavender lost her boyfriend and friend, and Cho had lost her best guy friend. She was going out with Dean, but she was still very close to Harry. Hermione was the one that lost the least, they weren't even friends any more, so why did she care so much about them and what happened? But she cared because it was her fault, and she wanted to tell them, but no matter how long it will be or has been, she will never be able to tell her friends, she was the reason their boyfriends and friends were murdered by the most villainous person alive or dead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco stood looking into the mirror; Hermione wanted him to wear the penguin suit today. Draco had thought about how he looked in the tux, and remembered the last time he wore one, the night they conceived their child. He sighed thinking about only one thing, Hermione. Not his father who just walked into the room nor Harry and Ron.  
  
"Are you scared my son?" Luscious walked over to him and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Scared of commitment, or scared of being a father, and only getting married because of that."  
  
"I'm not scared father." Draco turned around and faced his father. "I'm just thinking about a lot of things. Mostly how wonderful my bride must look right about now, and how much I love her."  
  
"What else, there's more on your mind, I can tell. You don't want to wear the stupid suit, you want to wear a robe don't you?"  
  
"That's part of it, but I know Hermione wants me to wear this, so I am. Today is all about her, I'm just here to make sure she's happy. And I know she is, and so am I." Luscious reached behind his own dress robe and pulled out a black silk dress robe. He opened it up for his son to see and Draco notice the family crest on the left breast bone, right where his heart would be. "I can't wear this father. Hermione wouldn't approve."  
  
"This isn't only about her. This also is your wedding day, you should wear what you want."  
  
"But what about the guys? They're all wearing tuxes too." He pulled out four more dress robes, like Draco's but without the Malfoy crest. "Are these for them?" His father just nodded. "Thank you father. Do you know where Crabe, Goyle, Dean and Colin are?"  
  
"They should be here any minute." Right as Luscious said that, the four of them walked in, all wearing dark ash tuxes. Draco looked at them and laughed.  
  
"Crabe, Goyle, why didn't you two tell me you look like a burnt doughnut in those?" He tossed the two larger robes at them and the two smaller at Dean and Colin. "Put these on, you all will be more comfortable." All five men changed into the robes and then took turns looking into the mirror.  
  
Draco took on last look in the mirror, making sure his hair, still bleach blonde but no longer plastered to his head, was still nice but messy. Hermione didn't want Draco to gel his hair down; she said he looked much better with his hair down and messy. He smiled and walked out of the room and to the alter where in a few minutes his soon-to-be wife would walk down to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The most different and unlikely pair, Goyle and Ginny was first. He was the best man and she was the maid of honor. Ginny was on the verge of crying because she was about to loose her best friend, her sister to Draco. It wasn't that she hated him anymore, but she would have rather it have been Ron. Cho and Dean were the second couple to walk down the aisle. They looked absolutely marvelous together. Cho's baby blue dress radiated so well off her jet black hair and blended perfectly against Dean's silk robe. She would have asked what was with the robe but figured she'd save it until after the ceremony. Pansy and Crabe were the next couple. They actually looked nice together. She had protested of walking down the isle with him the whole time the wedding was being planned. Lavender walked next with Colin. This pair was interesting mostly because Colin was a little shorter than her and kept tripping over the robe he was wearing.  
  
Everyone stood and the wedding march played. The doors in the back of the chapel opened once again. There stood Hermione looking down the aisle at Draco. Her jaw dropped when she saw him in a robe, but smiled thinking it suited him much better. Mr. Granger took his daughter's arm and began to walk her down the last thing he has always wanted to.  
  
The walk didn't take as long as Hermione thought it would. "Who here gives this beautiful young woman away to this man?" The priest answered.  
  
"I do, sir." Mr. Granger said as he kissed his daughter then gave her to Draco. He sat in between his wife who held a Kleenex up to her nose, and Dumbledore. All the teachers were there, Hagrid, Flick, Sprout, Snape and even Trelawney who had come down from her tower just to see if her prediction would come true. She had predicted they would be married and live happily ever after.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The wedding was wonderful, there wasn't a dry eye in the whole chapel, except for the priest and Draco. The reception was only an hour after the wedding and everyone was awed by the Granger estate. It was all done up in white and black bows, satin and silk and linen and lace. It was finally time for the bride and grooms first dance together. Draco stood up and offered his hand to his pregnant wife. She graciously took it.  
  
They're song was Addicted by Enrique Iglesias, Hermione's choice of course, but for some reason Draco knew every word and sang them to her. "I can't believe I'm Mrs. Draco Malfoy." She looked up at him and smiled. He kissed her forehead and wiped the tear that was running down her cheek. He didn't have to ask, he knew it was a tear of joy. It really was her happiest day of her life, and it was his too. He couldn't think of any other person he would love to spend the rest of his life with, than her.  
  
The song ended and everyone clinked their glasses as Draco looked at his wife. "What the hell are they doing that for?"  
  
"It's a Muggle tradition at weddings. We're supposed to kiss when anyone clinks their glass." Draco nodded his head in agreement and kissed her. Everyone clapped and smiled. "Draco, I love you." Hermione whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love you too." Draco smiled at his beautiful wife.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There were very few people left in the reception hall, but Hermione and Draco didn't care. They were still dancing, just the two of them. Actually, there were only four pairs left, including the newest them. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, and Dumbledore and McGonagall. McGonagall, Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Malfoy were sitting there gabbing about the different fashions of each world, Mrs. Malfoy finding some Muggle clothes better than Wizards robes. And since the two of them were about the same size, they said they would exchange some clothes with each other while McGonagall just sat there laughing at the men. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Granger very seldom said a word, but when they did, it was strange, they agreed. Luscious Malfoy getting along with a Muggle? What was the world coming to, an end? Dumbledore just sat there watching his two beloved students enjoy the moment. Of course what they agreed on wasn't much. It was basically that women can get along with anything, even a tree if they really wanted to.  
  
"The baby's kicking. Want to feel?" Hermione looked at Draco.  
  
"I can feel it kicking through to my own stomach." He just smiled and kissed her forehead. It was alright to call the baby it, because Draco wanted to know if he was having a boy or a girl, but Hermione wouldn't have it. She wanted to know what she was going to have when she had it. "You know, calling the baby it is really stupid, no offense. But I mean we should know for its room. We have to know what to decorate it in, pink or blue. Plus I'm dieing to know if it'll be a Junior. Please can we find out?"  
  
"You know my feeling on finding out. I want it to be a surprise and hun, you are a wizard, if he's a boy and we make the room pink for a girl, you can magically change it to blue, and vice versa. But to make you happy, how about a neutral color, what about yellow or a light green?"  
  
"Green and Gold. How about that? One color for Gryffindor and one from Slytherin." He grinned knowing that would make her happy, uniting the two houses. "You're going to be a wonderful mother. Wait... what's wrong?" Draco immediately stopped talking and looked at Hermione. Could it be time to deliver the baby, or was she just going to be sick?  
  
(A/N: Gotta love cliff hangers!!! So what do you think? Do you think I should have it be time for the baby to come or should she get sick to her stomach and possibly lose the baby? Oh I could be cruel and really horrid if I did that. But then again, it would make for a better plot... I don't know, tell me what you think would be good!) 


	17. What There's two?

Chapter 17  
" "What... there's two...?!?" "  
  
(A/N: Before I begin, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and given me suggestions. But a special thanks to Rin, for when we were sitting in French class like that last week of school, I believe before grad practices, and giving me this idea. I loved it so much... well you'll see what her idea was. Thanks a million Rin. Now on to the story."  
  
Last time...  
  
"You know, calling the baby it is really stupid, no offense. But I mean we should know for its room. We have to know what to decorate it in, pink or blue. Plus I'm dieing to know if it'll be a Junior. Please can we find out?"  
"You know my feeling on finding out. I want it to be a surprise and hun, you are a wizard, if he's a boy and we make the room pink for a girl, you can magically change it to blue, and vice versa. But to make you happy, how about a neutral color, what about yellow or a light green?"  
"Green and Gold. How about that? One color for Gryffindor and one from Slytherin." He grinned knowing that would make her happy, uniting the two houses. "You're going to be a wonderful mother. Wait... what's wrong?" Draco immediately stopped talking and looked at Hermione. Could it be time to deliver the baby, or was she just going to be sick?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was rushed to the nearest Muggle hospital. Draco, instead of sitting like everyone else, he was pacing around the waiting room nervously. Hermione, for all this happening to her, was not nervous or worried at all. True she knew something was wrong, but she knew she would still have the baby, she just had that maternal feeling.  
"Mr. Malfoy?" Draco stopped pacing the room and looked at the nurse who addressed him, along with both sets of parents, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall. "Have you and your girlfriend de..."  
Draco cut her short of her sentence. "Wife... We were married today; we just came from the reception and came here. Is she alright? How's the baby?"  
"Congratulations to you and your wife on your marriage and your delivery that will be soon."  
"She's having the baby?" Draco's eyes lit up in excitement. He couldn't believe in a few hours or however long, he would be a father. The day couldn't go any better and nor could it be bad. Or so he thought...  
"Yes, very shortly. You said the two of you were at the reception party just now, am I correct?" Draco nodded and started to open his mouth the nurse put her hand up to silence him. "Please, will you sit down?"  
Draco naturally refused to sit down. "What's wrong with my wife? I have a right to know about my wife and child. Why won't you tell me what's wrong or let me go see her?" Draco's father grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the seat. Draco wanted to get back up, he even came close to it, but his father pulled him back down. After that failed attempt he just sat there.  
"Have you and your wife talked about baby names yet? If so what are they? " She nodded a thanks to Lucius.  
"Yes we were doing that the other night. Drake if it was a boy, which naturally first born in my family is always a male. But if for some reason it's a girl then Emily Mae."  
"Beautiful names, both of them. You will need them both... Please come with me and you can see your wife."  
"Both... why?" This was the first time anyone of the family members and teachers had seen Draco with a shocked and confused face. But it sure wouldn't be the last time either. Especially with the news they'd be hearing shortly. "But I want to know what's wrong with my wife first..."  
"Simple, she was having an allergic reaction to the seafood at the party. You may not have known about the allergy because it was always dormant, but because she's pregnant it caused her to go into labor early. But there is something I would like to tell you about the babies... But I will leave that up to your wife to tell you. Follow me please." The nurse turned and began to walk away Draco's father let him get up and follow her.  
"Why won't you tell me why you made baby plural... Please I want to know..." Draco's voice trailed off as the swinging double doors closed finally.  
Lucius looked over to Mr. Granger. "I really hope you know that this is your entire fault! If you were able to control your daughter at school we wouldn't be having a child right now! But from the sound of it twins..."  
"Control my daughter? I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy it is also your fault too. Your son is the father of my baby girl's child." For the first time in Mr. Granger's life he had lost his temper. "There is the phrase, it take two to tango."  
Mrs. Granger leaned over to Mrs. Malfoy and smiled. "Why can men never get along? They should be happy we're going to be grandparents. Even though our children are still kids, they love each other and will be wonderful parents. I know they will."  
"I know, you are right. They will be great parents, but they are so young, do you think they will be able to handle it?" At that time both the men were standing and ready to throw some fists. "Lucius dear, come sit down and let you damn pride go. Be happy your son is having a kid instead of blaming everybody."  
Between giggles from the females and the simple conversation of the teachers, worrying about the students who will be coming next year to Hogwarts, the men were still fighting, their voices getting louder and louder. "Woman! Don't you dare tell me what to do! I'm the one that commands you not the other way around!" All hope between the men were now lost. For the were wrestling on the floor. Luckily Lucius didn't have his wand or he would have brought it out and curse Mr. Granger. But the hospital attendants rushed there in a heart beat and were trying to break up the little fight as they soon found themselves being pushed away by both men.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco ran to Hermione's side the moment he saw her. "Ok, now that I'm with my wife, please tell me why we need both names..."  
"Draco, hun, they didn't tell you? We're going to have twins... we're going to have two babies...!"  
"What... there's two...?!?" Hermione looked at Draco and smiled. Draco's jaw just dropped at the idea of having twins.  
"Ok, Mr. Malfoy. You need to shut your mouth and help your wife deliver your kids." Draco did as he was told and took Hermione's hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten hours of labor later...  
  
"Now Hermione, push. The first one is half way out now!" Hermione gave one final push and the baby came out. "Mr. Malfoy, come cut the cord please.  
Draco came around and took one look at his first born and passed out. "Draco... Draco... What's wrong, What happened? Which baby is it?"  
"Hermione, your first born baby is..."  
  
TBC...  
  
(A/N: Well I'll tell you that I do have the next chapter started and I think this story is almost over...The next chapter is the other baby's birth, and then them going home and what not. Then the next chapter after that will be the next thing about Ron and Harry. But after that I might have one last chapter possibly with all them reuniting and Harry and Ron seeing the babies. Then don't worry, I will continue the story, but it will be a new story possibly called "A New Beginning." Which will be the twin's life at Hogwarts. Also Rin's idea, and thanks to her for everything she's helped me with through out the past 5 years!)


	18. Births

(A/N: Before I begin I would like to let all you know, the stuff about the baby weight, is honestly my brothers and mine. He actually was the first born... On to the story.)

Chapter 18

"Births"

"The first one is Emily Mae..." Draco was picked up off the floor then put in the bed next to Hermione. "Hermione, get ready Drake is coming now." Two minutes and ten seconds later their son was born.

Draco woke up shortly after eh heard the second baby cry. "Mr. Malfoy, get used to that sound, you will be woken up by that every night at strange hours. And you will not sleep that well, so I hope you are all caught up on your sleep now. But first, you should go tell your parents and relatives, that you have two healthy babies. Emily Mae is seven pounds five ounces and twenty one and half inches long, Drake is five pounds thirteen ounces and nineteen inches long. And it is completely normal for the younger child of the twins to be smaller than the first."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, Dad, Grangers, Teachers... The babies are healthy beautiful and wonderful. Baby girl named Emily Mae Malfoy and Drake Alexander Malfoy."

"Which one came first? The girl or the boy?"

Draco looked at his father and winced. "Emily Mae." To his surprise, nothing happened except a big frown on his father's face. "There was nothing I could have done to prevent it... I'm sorry father."

"Don't worry Draco... but even though she was first born Drake will actually inherit everything. Just because he's the first born male."

"I know, but if you would like to see your grandchildren then come in when she's in the room. But right now I've got to get to my wife and the mother of my children.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later Draco took his wife and children home from the hospital. They would have been home sooner except for some reason Drake had developed a chill the second day he was born and they kept him there for observations to make sure it didn't turn out worse. Unfortunately for him for the rest of his life he will be weak and never be as strong as the rest of anyone else.

It was the first time Hermione was to see her new house, a present from the Malfoys... The house was gigantic, everything she could every want in a house.... And that was just from the front, and looking at it. It was an old Victorian style, with a large wrap around porch and a balcony on the second floor. The house was not able to be seen from the road due to the incredibly long paved drive. Along with on each side of the drive were a wooded area and the whole way up to the house, with the exception of the last 100 yards, beginning with a large steel gate inscribed with a giant letter M.

When then wooded area left off grass began. The drive turned into a circle near the stairs leading to the house. In the center of the circle was a water fountain of a dolphin shooting water at a monkey sitting in a palm tree. Just like their portrait from school. On either side of the stairs was an exotic garden full of rare flowers and plants. "Is this what you always wanted in your house?" Draco looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Oh Draco, it's perfect! I can't wait to see the inside of the house if the outside looks so beautiful." Hermione was holding Emily Mae and Draco was holding Drake as the walked up the stairs hand in hand. Draco handed her Drake and opened the door. Draco opened the door and Hermione's mouth dropped from the elegant décor of the house. It also didn't help that Draco picked her up off her feet and carried her into the house. "Draco Malfoy, what in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

"Carrying my beautiful bride over the threshold of our new home. What does it look like to you?" He just smiled at her as he walked through the door. "I mean, isn't that what Muggles do when they get married? If not then I'm sorry." He put her down and took back Drake.

"Draco, I love you so much more for that. I didn't know you knew that stuff. It means so much to me!" She gave him the best hug she could and a kiss. Draco got a huge grin on his face and looked at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing love."

"No, there's something. Draco what are you thinking?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes please."

"How much longer do we have to wait for sex? I mean they're out now, and I was guessing you'd want some time for that to heal, but I've gone without sex for nine months, please!!!!" Hermione just stood there for a moment to see if he was being serious. And when she realized he was, she began to laugh. "What?"

"Draco, I want to wait at least a month."

"But... why? You've also waited nine months, do you want to?" He made a sad puppy dog face, but Hermione wouldn't budge.

"Draco I've made my decision, and the answer still will be at least a month."

"Fine..." Draco and Hermione went to the babies' room and put them in their cribs.

(A/N: Well, C'est fini! Ok, I know it wasn't the best ending for this story, but tough, I'm sick right now and in college! And don't worry, because there will be another story following this one. The thing with that though, Drake and Emily Mae will be in their 7th year at Hogwarts. Au revoir mes lecteurs, jusqu' à la prochaine fois! Good bye my readers, until next time -Antation-)


	19. Is That Draco?

(A/N: Sorry about the last chapter saying I was finished… I really wasn't because I totally forgot about Harry and Ron! See not only did I have work then, but I was getting ready to come up here to NY for college… So, now that I'm not bugging out about coming up here and bored outta my mind, I'll get back to where I left off with Ron and Harry.)

Chapter 19

"Is that Draco?"

Hermione couldn't believe her two children were now almost a year. She smiled as she started planning the birthday party, but something was missing from her cheerfulness that generally always beams around her. She left the kitchen table where she was working and walked into the bed room. Hidden deep in her side of the walk in closet was a small photo album. It was the same one Hagrid gave Harry when he was leaving school after first year. She took it, laid it on the bed then laid next to it.

As she was flipping through it she watched all the photos move just like in her memories. The last photo was of Harry, herself and Ron walking into the school on their first day of seventh year. She shortly realized that was the last time they were really together and really happy. The rest of the time she had seen them they fought and bickered right to the end.

The end… it was nearly two years since then. Since Harry and Ron had gone through the Whomping Willow and Hermione realized she betrayed her friends. She looked up and realized a tear had fallen down her cheek. She just let it fall because she could not blame herself, she tried to warn them to not go, and it was their own fault they are now. But what really ever happened to them? She expected for them to be tortured and either killed slowly and painfully after a few days or maybe the Lord made them his slaves. She did not know, but she could only guess.

* * *

Harry looked at Ron, he could not believe it has been nearly two years since they left school and they were still alive. Ron looked at Harry and smiled, at least they were not alone like they were in the beginning. The Dark Lord after crucioing them had made Harry go to one dungeon while he made Ron be his personal slave. They did not realize how bad things were to get if they stood up for themselves, but they soon learned. They were beaten and cursed everyday for hours upon hours.

"Hey Harry, you awake?" Ron who was sitting in his chains looked over to Harry who appeared to be sleeping.

"Yeah, I can't sleep tonight. What's on your mind?"

"Do you ever think about Hermione? And like what she's doing and if Draco's treating her right… I mean I worry about her so much. I wonder what's it like being married to that arrogant prick… and do you think they you know… did it?"

Harry felt the same way for a long time now, but laughed at the though of Hermione and Draco having sex. "Ron, listen, Hermione's a big girl… for how much we don't want to believe it she can take care of herself. I mean how many times has she saved our asses? Ron, I'm sure she's doing perfectly fine, and those two doing anything…. Hermione wouldn't let him touch her." Harry actually knew the truth, Hermione was pregnant the last time he heard anything, and what he had overhead from some people talking that they really loved each other and they would honestly do anything for one another.

He didn't want to think about it like that… He always hoped he was right, Hermione was a big girl, she was able to take care of herself and she hated Draco… How could she be pregnant with his kids and could she really love him? He didn't want to think about it, but he was trying to keep a positive attitude for Ron. Lately he has been depressed thinking they would never be able to leave, he's even been thinking they had forgot about them… They haven't eaten anything in what seemed like two days, maybe more the days blurred together since there was only one window in the whole room and it was near the ceiling, about twenty feet off the ground. "Do you think we'll ever get out of here and do you think he forgot about us?"

"We're Maloy's stress reliever… how could he forget about us? And of course, we'll get out of here. I know it, something will happen and we'll be saved." Harry hated to lie to him, and he knew the chances of that happening were slim to none, but there was still that chance.

* * *

Hermione finished looking at the book and put it away. There was so much to do today. She still needed to finish cooking, decorating and getting the kids washed and ready. She sighed looking out the window towards the South. "Sorry guys… I wish you could be here today." Sighing once again she walked out to the kitchen. On the table was a piece of parchment with Draco's handwriting on it. "Not again Draco, please…" Every day for the past week there had been a note on the table from him.

Herm,

Babe, I love you so much and I know it's the twin's birthday today but I've got to go into work… I'm really sorry I can't be there but it's really important that I go in they're having some emergency and they really need me. I'll try and get here as soon as possible.

Draco

She crumbled up the parchment and shook her head. He knew how important this day was not only to the twins but to her. It was the first time in her life she was having a big party, plus she missed him. She haven't seen him in a few days, he's nearly always working now. Sometimes she thinks he'd rather work than be with her.

* * *

Draco had actually gone to work that day, but he was only stopping by for a few minutes because he had left a paper for his father in there. He was off to see his father and pull some spying and hopefully if all went well, he'd be home for the party in time.

He had apperated into his office so he wouldn't be noticed and asked to do something else, grabbed the papers and apperated to his father's house. "Lucious, where in the hell are you?"

"Draco my son, what a surprise, what are you doing here? You haven't been to see me or your mother in months; she's starting to worry about you now."

"Does she not realize I have a family and a job of my own? I need to be with my wife and at home too. And what I'm doing here is I brought you those papers you had asked for."

"Ah… thank you son! You know you're mother, she needs all the attention she could get… plus I'm tired of listening to her complain about you not coming over anymore so get your ass up there and see her."

"Don't worry about coming to see me. Lucious we're going to have a talk later about me 'complaining' all the time. Draco you've changed since you've last visited." It's true, he had let his hair grow out even longer and it is no longer plastered to his head with gel, it's free flowing. He is no longer as built, but still has the muscle tone since he stopped playing Quiditch and is barely working out anymore. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a tee shirt instead of dress clothes like he used to.

"Mother, you know I work all the time, plus Hermione needs me at home when I'm not working to help with the twins." He walked over to his mother and kissed her cheeks. "But I'm here for a visit now, so how about we go outside and go for a walk around the grounds like we used to when I was younger?"

"I would love that; let me get a shawl on."

* * *

Lucious walked down to the dungeon to where the 'stress relievers' were. "You two… my son's here and so that means you two will make no noise or do anything. You hear me… or you will regret it, I may actually kill one of you and make the other watch."

They were used to death threats by now so it didn't faze them this time. Lucious walked away and slammed the dungeon door behind him. "Harry, do you think this is it? I mean do you think Draco could be here to come find us…?" Ron's face lit up for the first time in months and Harry didn't want to him to be disappointed when they were still there by the end of the night.

"Possibly, but don't get your hopes up, remember last time how happy you were thinking we'd be out of here and you snapped of Malfoy and got yourself cursed for days."

"You're right… but there always is that possibility! I'm right am I not?"

"Yes… but don't think about it too much."

* * *

"Mother, how is everything around here?"

"Your father has been going down to the dungeons more than usual lately… I think he's got something down there but he won't tell me anything. He never tells me anything."

"Do you want me to take a look around there? I mean don't let him know but I've sneaked down there many times when I was younger. It'll be easy for me."

"No, don't worry yourself about what's down there; I'm sure he's just trying to figure out a new curse or something for work. You know how he gets when work calls him… Now let's stop talking about that, how are the twins?" A new curse… that made Draco think about how Lucious would test it, on a human or animal… of course human being his favorite… maybe he would check it out later, or like always, obey his mother and forget about it.

"They're good. They're one now. Actually today is their birthday."

"So why are you here and not with them? You could have visited me tomorrow, unless you're working… You always seem to be working anymore, I honestly never see you anymore!"

"The reason I'm here is because it has been a while since I've seen you and plus I needed to give father some papers that I wrote up for him. And Hermione's planning the party, I know she could use the help because it's supposed to be huge, but when I tried to help her before she yelled at me and stormed off to the other room. So I figured I'd let her do everything and show up right before the party starts."

"Oh, well I know she really doesn't like this family but tell her I hope the party goes well and tell the twins Happy Birthday from us, and there's a gift in the living room for them." The rest of the afternoon the two of them walked around the grounds and had a nice conversation. Draco had missed his mother, she was the one he always got along with and always went to when he needed something.

* * *

Hermione had now set up everything out in the back yard for the party. The day was shaping up to be nice, it looked like the sun was going to be shining all day and it was just a beautiful summer day. She stood in the doorway and looked out at everything set up. "Damn you Draco if you miss this day because of work. Your kids will never forgive you and neither will I…" She walked to the twin's room and noticed them awake and playing quietly in their cribs.

She took both children out and took them to the bathroom to get the ready for the party. She only had an hour to get both ready; normally that's how long it takes her to get one clean alone… she really wished Draco was here to help her. She cursed his name yet once again and filled the tub.

* * *

The time had come for Draco to play spy now… He just hoped his father wouldn't find him. Draco looked in his father's office. Good, his desk was filled with paper work and he could hear him say something about having all this work due tomorrow morning, he'd be there a while, he knew he was safe.

He walked softly down the hall to the last door on the right, the door to the dungeons. Normally this door squeaked every time Lucious went down, but Draco had learned to open it with out making any noise normally… This time it made a slight noise and thought he heard Lucious move in his office but it was just his imagination.

He slid through the small crack and shut the door. To his surprise it didn't slam nor did it creak. He walked down the stair quietly because he heard people talking. He knew these two voices, but he couldn't figure out who they were. He followed the voices to the last chamber and to the little slot in the door near the floor for where the stale air was able to go under for whatever was in there. He looked in the small window and noticed two scruffy but skinny boys about his age were chained to the wall. The one had red hair which was messy and dirty and the other had jet black hair which looked like it was usually messy. He knew he had found them… and the two inside knew they were in trouble when they saw the long blonde hair peering in the window.

Draco realized he needed keys to get in so he walked back to the main chamber and searched for about a half hour and in the last spot that he looked in before giving up was a key ring. He knew this was the one when his father had locked him down here for a night he had seen the ring then. He walked back to where he had seen the boys and unlocked the door, the two inside jumped not expecting the door to be unlocked, they figured Malfoy had just come to make sure they were still there.

Draco opened the door making sure it wouldn't slam just incase Lucious could still hear things down here because he was sure this was directly under his father's office. The two looked at the man standing in front of them. The resemblance between him and Lucious was so close they believed it was him. But was he now wearing jeans… did he even own a pair?

"Mr. Malfoy, sir, we were quiet we didn't make any noise, we were just talking quietly, we promise!"

Draco was sure it was the two he had come for by that sentence. "Shut up you little git, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to get you out and home." Draco walked over to Harry and released him from the chains and Ron was next, or was he?

"You ass hole! You sold us out to your father in the first place, why in the hell are you coming to save us now? Why couldn't you just let us stay here and rot to death?" Ron was yelling at Draco without realizing it.

"First don't yell do you want my father to come down and catch you escaping? And two, it wasn't me who was the one who 'sold you out' as you put it. It was Hermione, but not by her choice." Ron's face dropped, could she really have done that? "I'll explain that later, but the reason I'm here is because she's really depressed that you two can't be there today."

"What do you mean? What's today? It can't be her birthday already? Or at least I think…" Harry was now rubbing his wrists, it's been a while since he had the chains off him.

"Not hers, the twin's birthdays. I've caught her looking at the photo album that she thinks I don't know about, and she cries because she thinks you two are dead… Can I unchain you so we can get to the party or are you going to kill me?"

"The twins… party? Unchain me and explain, because why would she care about my brother's birthday?" Draco did unchain him and Ron lunged at Draco his hands around his neck as firm as he could, which wasn't very much, but enough because Draco couldn't breath easy.

Harry pulled Ron off Draco and held him back so he wouldn't jump on him again. "Not your brothers… She doesn't speak to your family that much anymore now that we're married, but their coming to the party for the twin's first birthday party. Oh and the twin's, they're our children, Drake and Emily Mae." Harry closed his eyes, he didn't want it to be true, the rumor he heard was true, she was pregnant and apparently a mother now.

"Harry let me go! I'm going to kill him for making Hermione go through that! Really let me go, I'm going to kill him." Ron was trying to get free but Harry held him.

"Ron, she wanted it, it was her choice. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, I love her and she loves me. Honestly Ron, she's happy with me but she misses you two and I figured to give her a surprise. She hasn't seen you two in two years and what a better surprise at anytime to bring her her best friends that she believes are dead. I'm doing all this for her! I mean I could just leave you two here and go back and say that its official you are dead because she prays every night and has faith that you two are alive. She thinks I'm sleeping when she does it, but I'm not, I'm awake and it kills me to hear her cry at night because of you two. Sometimes I think she loves you two more than me!" Draco sighed and looked them. "So… take your pick, I either lock you up again or leave you at the mercy of my father or I get you the hell out of here! Take you pick, but hurry up in your decision, the party will begin shortly!"

Ron and Harry's jaws both dropped at his speech, was he telling the truth? Ron gave up on trying to kill him. "Let's go see her. How are we getting out of here?"

Draco smiled, "Do you honestly think there's only one way out of here?" He showed them the back way out of the dungeons and lead them to the woods, to where they'd be safe until he returned.

* * *

"Mother, where are you?" Draco yelled through the house trying to find his mother to tell her he was leaving. "Ah, there you are." She was sitting in the study reading a book and drinking a glass of white wine. "I wanted to let you know I am leaving now, but I will come see you soon, I promise you."

"Ok my son, and next time bring the children and your wife, I haven't seen them in a while and I want to see my grandchildren! Oh, and don't forget the present."

"Yes mother. I love you and I'll talk to you soon." Draco kissed her and hugged her goodbye and left. He stopped to get the gift and ran out to the woods. He walked over to the spot they were hiding and apperated with the two of them back to the house.

* * *

The guests were about to come shortly and Draco still was no where to be seen. The twins were cleaned and playing in the grass in the back yard with Hermione watching them. Draco walked through the door with a smile on his face and gifts in his hands. "Sorry it took me so long. The smaller one's from my parents and the bigger one's from me." He put the gifts on the table and took his wife into his arms and kissed her passionately.

She returned the kiss but pulled away shortly after and smacked him in the chest. "What was so important at work that you almost missed the twin's first birthday?"

"You really want to know?" He grinned and she nodded. "It actually wasn't really for work, but mostly visiting my parents, mother is fine and father is his usual self."

"Draco, answer my question, what took so long?"

"Ok, please don't freak out or be mad at me… but I actually got you a gift too." Hermione smiled eagerly. "I need you to put the twins in their play pen and come inside the house." She did as she was told with his help. "Don't worry they'll be fine for this short while." He put his hands over her eyes and guided her into the house and into the kitchen. He removed his hands. "Ok now open them."

Hermione opened her eyes like Draco had said and nearly screamed. Standing in front of her were the 'ghosts' of her two best friends. It couldn't be them, she thought, no… they were dead it wasn't just physically possible.

(A/N: Hehe, you're all going to hate me… but this is eight pages thus far! Ok and I know it's been a while, but guess what one more chapter…. Honestly this time it will be the last time! Because the last time I realized the whole Harry Ron thing… it was unfinished! I mean I never really explained what happened to them the whole time and if they were still alive, what a horrible author I am! But now that college is going better and I was really bored the other day I figured I'd finish writing this and after I post this I'm starting the next one, Hermione? Or at least I think that's what it'll be…But I'm not posting it until I get reviews!)


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note:

I have recently noticed an e-mail I received from and realized I still had stories on the web page. And to all those who read them I am going to reread both of them and hopefully get out of this horrible writers block I had back then and continue on with these stories! Please check back every so often and I'll let you know where things are heading.

Nikki


	21. Nothing Like a Woman Scorned

So here's what happened last time:

The guests were about to come shortly and Draco still was no where to be seen. The twins were cleaned and playing in the grass in the back yard with Hermione watching them. Draco walked through the door with a smile on his face and gifts in his hands. "Sorry it took me so long. The smaller one's from my parents and the bigger one's from me." He put the gifts on the table and took his wife into his arms and kissed her passionately.

She returned the kiss but pulled away shortly after and smacked him in the chest. "What was so important at work that you almost missed the twin's first birthday?"

"You really want to know?" He grinned and she nodded. "It actually wasn't really for work, but mostly visiting my parents, mother is fine and father is his usual self."

"Draco, answer my question, what took so long?"

"Ok, please don't freak out or be mad at me… but I actually got you a gift too." Hermione smiled eagerly. "I need you to put the twins in their play pen and come inside the house." She did as she was told with his help. "Don't worry they'll be fine for this short while." He put his hands over her eyes and guided her into the house and into the kitchen. He removed his hands. "Ok now open them."

Hermione opened her eyes like Draco had said and nearly screamed. Standing in front of her were the 'ghosts' of her two best friends. It couldn't be them, she thought, no… they were dead it wasn't just physically possible.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nothing Like a Woman Scorned

"Harry… Ron…?" She looked from the both of them to Draco who had a giant grin on his face, thinking he did well and will be rewarded before going to sleep. "You lied to me! You told me they were dead, Draco I hate you!" She slipped out of his arms which were resting on her shoulders and she smacked him across the face.

"What the…" She had stormed off into the bedroom. He looked at the two and paused. "Um, you two just wait here I guess." He dashed down the hall after her and his face met with the bedroom door. "Hermione, open the door please." He tried the door handle she had locked it before he could even think about opening it.

"Why should I, you've lied to me the past two years that I've known you. You told me my two best friends were dead and now I find them standing in my kitchen alive with you seeming to be the hero as if you just rescued them…"

"Herm, love, please, I need to explain and I don't think I could do that from the hall. Let me in please. Please don't make me force my way in here." The door clicked and slowly opened. He poked his head in and to his surprise Hermione wasn't standing there waiting for an explanation, but a pillow was what he saw first. "Hermione, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, my father wouldn't let me."

"Oh and since when did you start listening to your father? Just get out of the room now let me cool off and when I'm ready I'll come out. This was supposed to be a special day for the kids and you went and ruined it!" Hermione sat on the chair next to the window with her back towards her husband.

"Love of my life, you know I would never lie to you, but this was important to keep a secret. I don't know what the Lord had planned for them but whatever it was it didn't involve you risking your life for them. Yes I'm sure if we weren't married now with kids and you were still my enemy they wouldn't have cared. But…" Draco was cut short due to the flower vase that was once sitting on the table next to the window when whizzing through the air and nearly hitting him in the head if it were not for him moving quickly. With an ear piercing shatter the vase broke into a few small pieces, flowers flung everywhere and a large wet spot now running down the wall.

"What did I say? Just get out and leave me be. I will out when I feel like I can stomach looking at your face again. Just do one thing for me." Hermione turned to stare him in the eyes.

"Anything 'Mione." Draco took a shaky step forward hoping to try to comfort his wife.

"Don't even think about it." He stopped dead in his tracks to the point of not even wanting to breathe for the fear of another flying object to decapitate him. "Actually be a father to your children they haven't seen you in almost a week."

"Yes dear." He knew there was nothing he would be able to say to get her to forgive her at that moment. With a subtle sigh he pivoted and walked to the door. He stopped and looked back to Hermione. She had turned back around to look out the window. Her right leg was crossed over her left leg and her foot was shaking from side to side. Even though her face was turned he could tell that she was in pain. No, not physical pain but the pain of knowing he had betrayed her. His only thought was how he could ever make it up to her. Before he turned to walk away he could see her eyes begin to well up. He shut the door and walked back to the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione sat in the chair for what seemed like hours but was really less than five minutes when she decided to clean up the now broken vase and flowers. She could have magically repaired the vase as she used to with Harry's glasses she thought, but she opted to just throw the pieces out. Just even thinking of how it seemed like when they were younger Harry had always needed her to repair his glasses for him. At first she chuckled at it but then she had so many memories of him come flooding back her. She ended up falling to the floor in the middle of the room crying and shaking. ~*How could he do this to me? He was the one who sat there with me after everything that had gone on two years ago while I cried all night long. He knew how much I missed them and wished they were still here. How can I ever forgive him?*~

No sooner had she stopped crying there was a knock on the door. "Draco I told you to leave me the hell alone to give me time to think about all this." She yelled at the door.

At that moment she had realized she never locked the door. Slowly the door opened and a little body was being held in the air in the gap between the door and frame. There flying in mid air was her little girl, Emily Mae. ~*Draco must have brought her to the door and levitated her into the room; he always knew once I see her beautiful face I can't stay mad for long.*~ She stood up and grasped at her baby just in case his charm would wear off. Holding her little girl she went back to the window after shutting the door. Peering out she saw Draco holding Drake and talking to Ron. What she didn't see, or perhaps I should say who she didn't see, was Harry.

There was another knock at the door. This time when the door opened there was a clean shaven, black haired man standing in the door way. "Hermione…" Harry stood in the doorway fearing to venture any farther considering he had heard the vase shatter against the wall when Draco ended the room, what would she do to him? Hermione turned and just stared for a moment. She couldn't believe how much he's changed in the past two years. He hadn't grown much, at least no more than an inch or two, but the change was in his eyes more than looks. She had noticed it when she had first seen the pair of men standing in her kitchen. "Hermione, you're probably mad at…"

Hermione had laid the baby on the bed and grabbed another pillow and took aim. Before Harry realized what was happening he was doubled over with a pillow hitting him in the gut. "I probably deserve that. Well, actually I deserve a lot more. I deserved everything I got the past two years. But please don't be mad at Mal… I mean Draco. It wasn't fully his fault." She had picked the baby back up and began to rock her softly.

"You're right; you did deserve everything you got in the past two years. I don't know what happened to you but whatever it was; you got what came to you." At that moment Harry's jaw dropped. For the first time since being stuck in the dungeon he had forgotten the fact that Hermione had changed. It was always there in the back of his head but now it was there in the front. He never would have assumed she had changed this much though. "I'm sorry if that sounds harsh, but if you would have listened to me and not have gone to see your dead godfather none of this would have happened! You never listened to me before but I had hoped that this one time you would have listened." She walked out of the room and into the conjoining nursery.

Harry had debated on following and slowly he walked into the next room. Hermione put the baby in the play pen and turned around to face him. Harry had stopped walking and surveyed what is in arms reach of throwing. He would be safe for now unless she would walk a little further to her left and then there would be a whole slew of hard object she could throw. "I know I should have listened to you, but if you were me then and you received a letter like that you would have done the same thing. Don't lie to me Hermione, you know you would." Harry ventured to take a few more steps closer to her. By this time she had moved to the rocker and sat down.

"I would have shown it to someone other than me and Ron! I would have gone to McGonagall at the very least! Even if I wasn't able to she might have been able to talk to sense into the both of you. I'm sorry Sirius is really dead and I am sorry for what you went through the past two years but I have a birthday party that must go on no matter how angry I am at my husband. If you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving." She stood up and started towards the door when she felt Harry's hand on her arm. He had known from previous experiences not to try to stop her from walking away but this time was different. He needed her to understand.

"Please don't blame Draco. Yes he lied to you but he had a reason to." He had stepped in front of her and stared into her eyes. "You know as well as I do if you would have known we were alive you would have been out looking for us the very next day. Draco loves you, very much. And as that kills me to say, he does. You are very lucky to have a man who cares only half as much as him. But he is was willing to sacrifice your trust in him to keep you from running off and doing something stupid like trying to find us. He knew if you went looking for us you wouldn't come back to him alive. He almost lost you once; he couldn't go through it again. Yes I know about your suicide attempt, don't look shocked. Draco and I had a nice talk after I tore Ron off him so he wouldn't kill Draco." At the memory of Ron attacking Draco came back, Harry couldn't help but smirk. As soon as he saw the look on Hermione's face, that was another story and a whole other look. "Please forgive him. If not you're the sake of your marriage, but for the sake of your kids."

Hermione just stared at him through his speech. Nobody has spoken to her like that in years. Near the end she was starting to realize he was right. If Draco didn't lie to her she probably would be dead on numerous accounts. He was always looking out for her and saving her. It was her turn to save him. "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. It's just been so hard lately. It's nearly two years since you two disappeared and Draco's been working way too much. On top of all that the twin's are turning one and the party I've planned for them… Oh no, the party! In my anger I had forgotten about the party and the guests, they should be here any minute." She leaned in and gave Harry a big hug. "Thank you for showing me what was important to me. I really have missed you. Guess who's coming to the party today." Harry had smiled realizing she was talking about Ginny but then frowned almost immediately.

"Did she ever get over my 'death'? Does she still think about me? Probably not, she's more than likely moved on. I mean I know secretly she fancied Neville but when I was around… well you know the rest. Let go down stairs so you two can make up. Can I carry Emily Mae? I mean after all I'm sort of her uncle and all." Hermione shot Harry a look of confusion. "Well I'm also her Godfather. Draco told me how even though he told you I was dead you never believed it and had always wished for me to come back and be her godfather. And since you never asked anyone else to be that roll, I thought I might step in?" Harry smirked as he picked up the baby and walked over to Hermione. She was impressed at how well he handled a baby considering she never remembered him ever being around a baby in his life. "So is Ginny really coming today?"

Hermione just smiled and walked out of the room. She never told Harry that he was in for the biggest surprise of his life. She had just hoped Draco didn't ruin it for him, but then again he never knew the whole truth to the story himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione and Harry walked out to the yard as Draco looked up. He had passed Drake to Ron and went to greet his wife. "Are you…" He was cut short by her wrapping her thin arms around him and kissing him passionately. "So that answers that question… Are we ok?" She just smiled, nodded her head and then laid it on his chest.

Ron walked over with the baby and gave Draco a dirty look and stood next to Harry. "Draco, the kids are safe with the godfathers right now can we go inside and talk?" Hermione looked into Draco's slightly cold silver eyes. He just nodded and started walking. "And by the way, welcome back the two of you. I know everyone here today will be glad to see you, alive and in one piece."

They continued into one of the many bedrooms of the house. She walked in first and sat on the bed. When he walked in he shut the door and stood in front of her. On pulling him closer she kissed his stomach and pulled him down to eye level. "You know I love you right?" He stared. She smiled and nodded. "Good. You also know that I would not have lied to you unless it was beyond necessary. Right?" Again she nodded. "Again, good. If I didn't lie to you, you wouldn't be here right now about to celebrate this joyous day. Not only are the twins turning one, but our family is back together." Hermione turned her head slanted and crinkled her nose in confusion. "I know you're confused, but I know you always thought of those two ninny's and your family an since I'm married to you I guess they're my family now too."

Her expression changed, she was now happy and content. She moved her hands to grasp the front of his shirt and pulled him on top of her. "Oh really now?" was all he could say. Shaking her head yes he kissed her intensely on the lips and giggled. She hadn't felt this happy since her wedding night. Needless to say almost an hour later they surfaced when the first guest arrived at the front door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The first guest had been ringing the door bell for a good five minutes before Draco and Hermione had heard it. They were lying in the bed under the covers cuddling when the sound finally resonated to the room they were in. As quickly as they could they threw their clothed on and straightened up they opened the door to see her parents standing with at least six presents.

A/N: Ok so again sorry it has taken me so long to up date this story. I'm sort of glad it did though. When I was rereading more story to try and figure where in the world I left off at I had to laugh. There were so many horribly stupid mistakes such as spelling, grammar and flat out missing words in a few spots. Um, if any one's going to ask, no I'm not going back to fix them I'm leaving as is. The next question I'm going to answer is why is Chapter 21 rather than 20 and that's simple. Because when I upload it to the site it will be in the Chapter 21 spot and I'm just going to confuse myself at a later date with chapter numbers. Also there were a few questions left in the comments about how she knew she was instantly pregnant on the night of the dance. The answer is they didn't actually conceive that night she had already been pregnant for about a month or so already it was just the earth shattering sex they had that triggered that chain of events. I also started writing this before the last few books so I know much of this doesn't make sense especially with Dumbledore and all but we'll assume it was a picture or the spirit of Dumbledore was present. I really don't want to go back and change everything that's all. I hope all enjoy this, and it a good as I think it is.

Nikki


End file.
